


【et沃】史密斯夫妇AU

by AlexYYYY



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYYYY/pseuds/AlexYYYY
Summary: 一个邪教cp，但好嗑。我爱拉郎。Mr Smith and Mrs Smith AU.Sorry but I love chaotic CPs.注：有猪沃、猪普、亚普、女装沃等内容，注意避雷。
Relationships: Alexei Yagudin/Evgeni Plushenko, Brian Joubert/Evgeni Plushenko, Brian Joubert/Sergei Voronov, Elizaveta Tuktamysheva/Brian Joubert, Elizaveta Tuktamysheva/Sergei Voronov, et沃, et猪, 亚普, 猪普, 猪沃
Kudos: 2





	【et沃】史密斯夫妇AU

“谢廖沙，你的生活太无趣了。”

28岁的高中语文老师谢尔盖在第12次拒绝了同事去酒吧的邀请后，收获了这样一句评价。

“也没有吧？”他推了推眼镜，“还有这么多工作呢。”

“走吧走吧！今天我请你！”体育老师塔兰科夫把他桌上的卷子收起来，“今天是周五，你需要的是休息和放松，而不是傻小子们的考试卷子。”

被塔兰科夫从椅子上拎起来的谢尔盖还在恋恋不舍的回望自己的办公位，塔兰科夫看他这样，更加使劲往外拽他。

“不是，你让我把眼镜放下啊。”谢尔盖在做最后的挣扎。

“别管眼镜了，现在女孩子们最喜欢戴金丝边眼镜的闷骚男人了。”塔兰科夫不为所动，坚持把谢尔盖塞进了自己的小汽车里。

“……这是什么地方？？”谢尔盖看着霓虹灯疯狂闪耀的某间看起来就不太正经的酒吧大门，忍不住问。

“进来就知道了，来来来。”塔兰科夫也不多废话，直接把他推了进去。

前脚刚踏进酒吧，谢尔盖就后悔了——这是一家脱衣舞俱乐部。

戴着兔耳的女服务生从他身边走过，送给他一个飞吻；舞台上只着黑色蕾丝内衣的性感女郎正在跳钢管舞，台下人群中传来阵阵叫好声和起哄声；卡座里有喝高了的男人正在往兔女郎的内衣里塞钞票。

别说脱衣服俱乐部，连酒吧都没去过几次的谢尔盖哪里见过这种架势，走路都变得同手同脚。

“坐这。”塔兰科夫把他按在靠里面的一个卡座上，“这个位置最好，正对着舞台。”

谢尔盖僵硬地坐在沙发上，看起来和这个地方格格不入。

“又来了？我去叫塔蒂亚纳。”塔兰科夫刚刚落座，就有人来招呼他。

“对了再给他叫个人。”塔兰科夫指指连头发都紧张到乱飞的谢尔盖，“他第一次来，有点紧张。”

女服务生阿莲娜噗嗤一笑，抬了抬眉毛，“放心吧，我们这里还不是什么类型都有。”

谢尔盖紧张得四处张望，但四周都是这种欢乐洒脱的气氛，他看了一圈，还是觉得脚下的这块地砖最好看，后现代派艺术，画的是——他的目光沿着画面线条向上看——裸女。

谢尔盖绝望的闭上了眼睛，他一开始就不应该来这个地方。

“你又来了？”一个女人的声音在他们旁边响起来，想必就是塔蒂亚纳，谢尔盖睁开一只眼睛偷偷瞄过去，还没看见声音的主人，视线就被黑色蕾丝内衣包裹住的丰满胸部挡住了。

“……？”他吓得睁开了两只眼睛。

“哟，新来的？”这个人顺势跨坐在了谢尔盖的腿上，拿掉了他的眼镜。

谢尔盖并不近视，眼镜只是为了在学校里装作老学究镇住那些调皮的学生，摘掉眼镜没有影响到他仔细端详此时坐在他腿上的女人。

这个女人有着刚到肩膀的半长黑发，头发微微卷起的弧度像是刚从床上爬起来的那种慵懒散漫，眉毛高高吊起，有着锋利的角度，浅绿色的眼珠，放佛看着你，又仿佛眼里根本没有你，光洁的脖子上只戴了一条chocker，chocker靠前的位置散落几条金属吊坠，直接坠到胸前的沟壑里，更衬托得她身材出众，搭配黑色蕾丝内衣的是一条黑色皮质小短裤，短裤后面居然还有条黑色的猫尾。

谢尔盖忍不住咽了咽口水。

这女人把他的眼镜架在自己的鼻子上，转过头来看着他，“我戴这副好看吗？”

“好……好看。”谢尔盖想都没想，答案就脱口而出。

“叫我liza。”坐在他腿上的女人说，“我想听你叫我的名字。”

“li……liza。”他回答。

Liza微笑，“这才对，你叫什么？”

“谢尔盖。”他接着回答。

“那我叫你谢廖沙好了。”liza把眼镜又架回他的鼻子上，手指路过他的嘴唇的时候还顽皮的在上面一扫而过。

谢尔盖觉得自己十分口渴。

“喝点什么？”Liza问他。

“可乐……？”谢尔盖回答，旋即觉得这个回答似乎不是很合适。

liza直接笑出声，“这里没有可乐。”她递给谢尔盖一小杯伏特加，“喝这个。”

谢尔盖离得老远就闻到了伏特加呛人的酒精味道，“我不喜欢伏特加。”

liza眨眨眼睛，这让谢尔盖觉得自己刚才做了什么十恶不赦的事情，“好吧我喝。”他接过酒杯，一饮而尽，眼泪差点流下来。

Liza哈哈大笑，自己也喝了一小杯。

这个夜晚后来的事情就很模糊了，谢尔盖隐约记得他又喝了几杯不知道什么东西，然后被塔兰科夫架上车，再醒过来的时候就是在塔兰科夫家的客厅沙发上，翻身掉在地上被疼醒。

他裹着毛毯在地上坐了一小会儿，然后使劲晃晃脑袋，想把liza晃出脑海，然而这却加重了醉宿之后的头疼。

“你起啦？”塔兰科夫刷着牙探出头，“昨晚玩的怎么样？”

谢尔盖又躺回沙发上，“头疼，不想说话。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”塔兰科夫笑到被牙膏呛到，“我刚煮了点咖啡，你想喝的话就自己去倒。”

谢尔盖用毛毯蒙住头，哼了几声，就当是回答他了。

谢尔盖一直在塔兰科夫家躺到中午才起，吃过塔兰科夫自己瞎搞的所谓午饭才张罗回家，他家楼下有个小公园，他每次路过都会进去走走，今天也没有例外。

11月，天气有些冷了，公园小径上掉了很多叶子，有些小孩子们在公园里抓树叶玩，谢尔盖看着这些小孩，脸上露出了微笑，反正周末不急着回家，他干脆就在小公园的椅子上坐了下来。

小孩子们无忧无虑，大人们就不是了，他刚在椅子上坐了一会儿，就看到了对面长椅上一个女孩子正在不知道给谁打电话，打到着急时，站起来踩在椅子上继续打。

谢尔盖忍不住多看了她几眼，然后发现这人有点面熟。

正在谢尔盖努力回忆的时候，这个女孩子放下了电话，并向这边看过来。

糟糕，谢尔盖心里忽然一声惨叫，这不是昨晚的liza吗？她怎么在这里？？

而放下电话的Liza显然也是看见了他，朝他挥了挥手，然后小跑到他旁边，“谢廖沙，你怎么在这？”

“我……我家住这附近。”谢尔盖发现自己遇见liza之后总是变成结巴。

“真巧，我家也住这附近。”Liza在他身边坐下，“就这栋楼。”她指了指小公园对面的五层小红楼。

“……我家也是这栋。”谢尔盖从没想过世界上的事情会这么的巧合。

“哈哈，那真是巧了。”Liza笑。

liza很喜欢笑，可是这个时候的她笑起来，却和昨晚的她完全不一样，她此时卸掉了浓妆，笑起来就像是个小孩子。

“你多大了？”谢尔盖忽然问。

“24。”Liza回答，“放心吧，早就成年了。”

“我不是这个意思。”谢尔盖感到自己被误解，“我是觉得，你，你笑起来很好看。”

“谢谢。”liza说，“对了，正好有这个。”她伸手进书包里摸索片刻，然后递给谢尔盖一个东西，“你的可乐。”

谢尔盖低头看见手上的一小瓶可乐，也笑了起来，“你还记得。”

“当然。”Liza回答，“要时刻为客户服务。”然后她挑了挑眉毛，昨晚那个liza仿佛又回来了，谢尔盖感到自己的脸有些发烫。

Liza低头看了看时间，“我要回家赶论文了，教授刚还在催我呢。”说着她站了起来，“你回去吗？”

“哦好的。”谢尔盖也站了起来，“一起吧，先送你回家。”

两个人默默往小红楼走去，一起进了1号单元，两人互望一眼，异口同声的问，“你家不是住这里吧？”

“我住三楼，你呢？”最后还是liza先问。

“五楼。”谢尔盖回答。

“我是1号。”liza又说。

“我也是1号。”沃帅回答。

Liza又笑了起来，“那可真是太巧了，不过今天我还要赶论文，改天请你到家里来坐坐。”

“你还在上学吗？”谢尔盖帮她打开了单元门。

“是啊，在读研究生。”Liza回答。

“那……”谢尔盖有些迟疑。

“你是想问脱衣舞吧？”Liza像是看穿了他，“这样打工比较容易赚学费。”她回答，“每天只需要工作5小时，每周去4天就能赚够钱了，不会太影响学习。”

谢尔盖的脸持续发烧，和Liza的坦荡相比，他觉得自己有点猥琐。

到了三楼liza家的门口，两个人停了下来，Liza从包里拿出一支笔，抓过谢尔盖的手写下一小串数字，“这是我的号码，有空给我打电话。”然后她抱了抱谢尔盖，开门回家了。

谢尔盖看着手掌心里的那一串数字，不敢把手握起来，就这样掌心朝上，一路小跑着回家了。

谢尔盖仔细想想自己的生活路径，马上明白为什么同住一个单元他却从没见过Liza——他需要每天早上7点前赶到学校，晚上8点等学生们下了晚自习才能下班回家，而这两个时间根本不是liza的出门时间，所以想要平时偶遇是不可能的了，唯一的机会，就是主动出击。

这是他仔细思考一星期之后的结论，得出这个结论之后，他的行动就是带着pizza在周六的下午去敲liza的家门。

“谁啊？”门里传来liza的声音，她的声音听起来年轻而有活力，就像是春天的微风，总是让人忍不住想到即将到来的夏日。

“谢尔盖。”

门后传来咣当的声音，然后是噼里啪啦的声音，再然后liza打开了门，“对不起我家里有点乱。”

她穿着一件军绿色的紧身T恤和灰色的运动裤，头发还是那样散落在肩上，谢尔盖发现，liza微卷的头发并不是刻意做的造型，而是天生的卷度。

“你怎么来了？”Liza一边给谢尔盖拿出一双拖鞋，一边试图把门口自己乱放的鞋子踢到一边。

liza的生活有点割裂，这点从她的鞋子就能看出，门口地上的鞋子有一半是各种运动鞋，另一半则是鞋跟能戳死人的恨天高。

谢尔盖把pizza递过来，“你吃饭了吗？要不要来点pizza？”

Liza的眼睛亮了起来，“你怎么知道我最喜欢吃pizza？”

“我问了塔蒂亚纳。”谢尔盖实话实说。

“她怎么什么都说。”Liza像是有些嗔怪的说，然后胡乱把客厅茶几上的书本文献往旁边一堆，示意谢尔盖把pizza放在空出来的一小块桌面上。

“你学习真忙。”谢尔盖感慨。

“是啊，今年正是写毕业论文的时候。”Liza说，然后一屁股直接坐到客厅地毯上，打开了pizza盒子，“哇，是我最爱的pepperoni！”

谢尔盖瞄了瞄旁边的文献，习惯性的读出声，“sex tourism in Africa……？”

“论文题目。”Liza回身从冰箱里拿出两瓶冰可乐，一瓶给自己，另一瓶交给谢尔盖，“这是我导师的新研究方向，我的毕业论文也选了这个。”她拧开瓶盖，喝了一大口，“pizza配可乐，真棒。”

“你们的选题还挺有意思的哈？”谢尔盖也坐到地上，喝了一口可乐。

“是啊，还能趁机去非洲旅游。”Liza也没客气，拿起pizza开吃。

“……”谢尔盖没有回话。

“哦我当然不是去sex tourism了，我们是有研究任务的。”Liza本来就是个圆脸，塞了满嘴pizza之后，更显得脸圆，像是秋天里为自己存储过冬粮食的小松鼠，谢尔盖看着她，忍不住露出了微笑。

“你笑什么？”Liza问。

“没事，你脸上蹭到东西了。”谢尔盖伸出手去，把Liza嘴边蹭到的番茄酱擦掉。

Liza的脸的手感比谢尔盖想的还好，擦掉番茄酱，谢尔盖的手还在Liza的脸上停留，直到Liza咳了一声，谢尔盖猛的收回手，“抱歉，我不是故意的。”

不知是因为摸了liza的脸，还是因为liza家的暖气开得太大，总之，穿着一件高领毛衣的谢尔盖感到有点热，额头上也冒出了一层汗珠，他拿出纸巾擦了擦头上的汗。

“你如果热的话可以把毛衣脱掉。”liza一边啃着pizza一边说。

“啊这……？”谢尔盖有点不好意思地摸了摸耳朵。

“没关系。”liza说，“我给你找件T恤穿。”她从沙发后边扯出一件大T恤，“下午刚洗好的，还没来得及收呢。”

谢尔盖看着这件男款T恤，神色复杂。

“这是我自己的T恤。”liza显然猜到他心中所想，“我没男朋友。”

被liza轻易看穿，谢尔盖有些不好意思，“那我换衣服时候你转过去？”

liza有点好笑的看着谢尔盖，好像他说了什么大笑话一样，“你可真有意思。”Liza转过头去，“换好了叫我。”

谢尔盖迅速脱掉毛衣，换上T恤，“好了。”

liza转过身来，绿眼睛看着手不知道该放在哪里的谢尔盖，朝pizza盒子扬扬下巴，“吃pizza呀。”

“好、好的。”谢尔盖像是机器人执行liza的命令。

平时这款招牌pizza吃起来风味十足，可今天谢尔盖嘴里嚼着pizza却味同嚼蜡，到别人家里做客，不看着主人显得很没礼貌，但是看着主人？

Liza张开嘴，咬下一块pizza，嘴角边蹭了点酱汁，她伸出舌头舔舔嘴角。

谢尔盖随着liza舔嘴唇的频率咽了咽口水，最终还是移开了目光，打算随便聊点别的，可是眼神刚移开，又看到了桌上散落的各种关于sex tourism的论文，这令他陷入了一种两难的尴尬境地。

Liza看着他在自己和桌上文献中扫来扫去，再次猜到了谢尔盖心里在想什么，为了打破尴尬，她先出声，“还没问你呢，你是做什么的？”

“我是高中语文老师。”谢尔盖长出一口气，迅速回答。

“哈哈，那你每天都要和小孩子们在一起玩？”Liza问。

“小孩子们是恶魔。”谢尔盖叹气。

“我也是。”Liza眨眨眼睛。

“你是天使。”谢尔盖想都没想，这个答案就脱口而出。

liza又笑了起来，露出两排白牙，“我可不是小天使，我是女王。”她一边说着一边挺直腰板，向谢尔盖伸出手，“面见女王要鞠躬。”

谢尔盖一愣，然后站起向“女王”鞠躬，一不留神把桌上的可乐掀翻，多半瓶没喝完的可乐全都洒到了“女王”身上，吓得“女王”跳了起来。

“平民”谢尔盖第一次面见“女王”就捅出大篓子，他手忙脚乱赶紧从桌上抓起纸巾给“女王”擦掉身上的可乐，结果一巴掌拍在“女王”胸前某个不应该摸、摸了就会掉脑袋的位置上。

“平民”谢尔盖呆住了，“女王”liza抬头看他，但是好像并没有生气的意思，反而抓住了谢尔盖的手。

太阳即将落山，屋子里没有开灯，昏黄的屋子里，两个人以这种古怪的姿势站着，氛围有点暧昧。

谢尔盖反过来抓住了liza的手，liza没有拒绝，反倒靠得更近了些，就在两个人的嘴唇马上要碰在一起的时候，liza的手机忽然响了起来。

liza转头看了眼屏幕，“我教授，估计又是叫我改论文——你先坐着，我去接个电话。”

liza走到厨房里面接了电话，谢尔盖在客厅这里只能隐约听到她回答“好好好，没问题，马上去”之类的话，想来是项目有什么急事，教授叫她快些去处理。

片刻之后，liza从厨房走出来，很无奈的摇了摇头，“教授叫我现在过去讨论，我得赶快出门了。”

“好的，不要耽误你的事情。”谢尔盖拿起自己的毛衣，“这件T恤我洗好再给你送回来吧？”

“也好。”liza帮他开了门，“真是抱歉，教授的约不敢推掉。”

“没关系。”谢尔盖笑笑，“那我就不打扰你了。”

liza朝他挥了挥手，然后在他身后关上门，所以谢尔盖并没有看到关上门后liza忽然变得冷峻的神色，也并没有听到她迅速拨通的电话，“五分钟，八大道和32街的路口等我，带004工具包。”

谢尔盖穿着liza的T恤回了家，T恤上还留着洗衣液的香味，是好闻的玫瑰香气，和liza闻起来差不多，他忽然有点不想把这件衣服脱下来了，反正也不急着把衣服给liza送回去，他干脆就穿着这件衣服开始改学生们的作业。

两个班级100多学生，把作业改好足足花了谢尔盖四个多小时的时间，改好作业已经十点多，他伸个懒腰，正准备洗洗睡觉，就在这时，忽然有人敲响了他的家门。

谢尔盖有点奇怪，谁会在大半夜来敲他家的门呢？他从防盗孔向外一看，却看到了liza。

“你怎么……”谢尔盖马上打开门，liza却一下子扑到他怀里哭了起来，“我回来路上遇到坏人，包被抢走了，现在有点害怕，能在你这里坐一会儿吗？”

谢尔盖被扑过来的liza吓了一跳，“有什么事情进屋说。”

liza抽抽搭搭的和谢尔盖进了屋，谢尔盖让她坐到沙发上，给她倒了杯热水，“怎么回事？”

liza喝了一口水，“我回来的时候路过前面那条小巷子，今天路灯坏了，路上很黑，我没注意，包就被人抢走了。”

“丢什么东西了吗？要不要报警？”谢尔盖紧张的问。

liza又开始掉眼泪，“钱包我放在大衣兜里，没有被抢走，但是书包里放着三本刚从教授那里拿回来的材料，还有刚才开会时候做的笔记，都被抢走了……”

谢尔盖有点哭笑不得，“人没事就好，这些都不是要紧的东西……”

他话还没说完，liza哭得更大声了，“这怎么不要紧呢，这太要紧了，这关系着我能不能毕业，不能毕业我就还得继续去脱衣舞俱乐部打工赚学费，虽然赚的多，但也很累……”

“好了好了，我还是先帮你报警吧。”谢尔盖拿出手机，走到阳台上，打了个电话。

“警察说会帮你找。”谢尔盖打完电话回来，看到liza可怜巴巴的坐在沙发上，双手捧着水杯，于是拍了拍她的头，“先去洗洗脸吧。”

“你平时是不是这么哄班上的小孩？”liza问。

“额……”谢尔盖有点回答不上来，“我是高中老师，不需要哄小孩。”

liza满脸眼泪，但还是噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你真好。”

谢尔盖脸上有些发烧，因为liza这时正在盯着他身上这件衣服看，“我刚才回来就开始工作，所以忘记换衣服了。”

“你穿着挺好看的。”liza说，“我能用一下你的卫生间吗？”

“这边。”谢尔盖指了指客厅旁边的地方，“这里格局应该和你那里一样。”

liza点了点头，用手胡乱擦了擦脸上的眼泪，就进了卫生间。

liza再出来的时候，谢尔盖刚把家门关上，手上提着一个书包，“警察刚才送过来了个书包，应该是你的，我帮你看了一下，是三本书和一个笔记本，东西都在。”

liza看到书包上熟悉的小熊吊坠，飞快跑过来，今天第二次扑倒谢尔盖怀里给他一个熊抱，“你真是太好了！”

谢尔盖一只手提着书包，另一只手伸在空中，不知道应不应该拍拍liza的背，于是就一直这么僵着。

liza等了一会儿，还是没有等到落在自己背上的手，而她怀抱里谢尔盖的身体僵硬得像寒冬十二月掉光了树叶的老树杈子，她不禁又噗嗤一声笑出来，抬起脸看着谢尔盖，“你真有意思。”

看着liza微红的眼睛和鼻头，谢尔盖感到有些慌张，或许这根老树杈找到了属于他的小啄木鸟，把他的心啄的砰砰跳。

“把书包给我吧，你拿着怪沉的。”liza从谢尔盖手里拿过书包，“太感谢你了！改天一定要请你吃饭！”她飞快在谢尔盖脸上亲了一下，就要开门回家。

“诶……你……”谢尔盖却伸出手拉住了她。

“嗯？”liza回过头，“怎么？”

“你不如住在这里好了。”谢尔盖说。

liza扬了扬眉毛。

“我是说你晚上被吓到了，我可以陪你聊聊天，然后你可以住在我的房间，我睡沙发。”谢尔盖解释。

liza看着谢尔盖，片刻之后把书包放在了门口，“好吧，不过你得帮我找件衣服穿，我现在穿的还是洒了可乐的那件T恤。”

“好的。”谢尔盖马上答应，“我家里有很多T恤可以给你穿。”

liza又笑了笑，“那你有吃的吗？我饿了。”

“正好我也饿了，我煮点东西吃。”谢尔盖回答，“你可以先去洗个澡。”

抱着谢尔盖找出来的衣服和浴巾，liza进了卫生间。

谢尔盖在厨房里开始忙碌，他并不是个喜欢做饭的人，家里没什么食材，翻了半天只在冰箱里找到一包饺子，工业化生产的饺子味道虽然一般，但也比他自己乱做的好，只需要煮熟就行，他坚信自己可以做好这点小事。

liza从卫生间出来的时候，谢尔盖刚把饺子们都盛出来，饺子下锅前他还自信满满，可看到出锅后煮成了面片丸子汤的饺子，他就有点失望了。

liza一边擦着头发一边凑过来，“煮的不错嘛，我都闻到香味了。”

谢尔盖端着饺子一回头，就看到了只穿一件大T恤的liza，他很确定自己也给liza找了裤子，但不知为何，liza并没有穿裤子，大T恤堪堪盖住她的屁股，露出两条长腿。

谢尔盖盘子都没放下就猛地又转了回去，“我给你找了裤子，你怎么没穿。”

“太大，穿不了。”liza平静回答。

“那我再给你找一条。”谢尔盖把盘子放在灶台上，“你稍等。”

liza一步迈到他面前，挡住他的去路，“你不喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”谢尔盖目光躲闪。

“那你为什么不看我？”liza追问。

“我……”谢尔盖话还没有说完，就被liza堵住了嘴。

这是一个轻柔的吻，像羽毛一样，扫得谢尔盖心里痒痒的，liza的手环上他的脖子，加深了这个吻。

谢尔盖忽然停下来，“饺子还吃吗？”

liza无奈的看着他，谢尔盖马上改口，“不吃了。”

liza又吻住了他，这次她感受到了来自谢尔盖的回应，以及在她背上紧紧抱住她的双手。

第二天早上，liza是被阳光晒醒的，她往旁边摸了摸，床已经空了，她猛地坐起来，真好看见端着早餐托盘进来的谢尔盖，“你醒啦？怕你饿，我下楼买了早饭。

“我还以为你被吓跑了。”liza打开面包袋子，拿出一个贝果。

“……这是我家，我能跑到哪里去？”

“那谁知道呢，可能去流浪？”liza一边撕下一片面包，一边回答，“不过——”她画风一转，“你的技术真的很差。”

正在喝咖啡的谢尔盖没忍住，一口咖啡全都喷到了地上，“啊？？？？”

“需要多练习。”liza拿过他手里的杯子，喝了一口，然后又把杯子塞回给深受打击尚在呆滞状态的谢尔盖，“不过没关系，这说明你以后会有很大的进步空间。我今天要上班，晚上就不过来了，练习的事可以明天再说。”她朝谢尔盖眨眨眼睛。

谢尔盖这才回过神来，把咖啡放下，“你晚上要上班？那我过去看你吧。”

“你确定吗？”liza笑起来，“一个shot伏特加就被喝倒的人不适合那里。”

“但是我想见你。”谢尔盖说。

liza亲了亲他的脸颊，“那你就来呗。”

“我送你回家？”谢尔盖在她身后问。

“不用了。”liza速度穿好衣服，“就两层楼，哪有这么麻烦。”

她拎起书包，再次向谢尔盖道谢，“真的很谢谢你。”

“应该的。”谢尔盖挠头。

脱衣舞俱乐部后台。

“哈？所以你昨晚任务结束回家之后被人抢了包，所以装作很伤心的样子跑去和刚见过两面的邻居睡了一觉？哦还是你主动勾引他的？”正在做指甲的sofia听过liza讲述昨晚的故事后表示十分震惊。

“怎么？这不是很正常吗？”liza把脚搭在桌子上，很有节奏的晃来晃去。

“我不是很懂你。”sofia表示鄙视。

“最主要的是……”liza罕见的皱了眉头，“最近的风声不对，好像有人在进行调查，我需要一个掩护。”

sofia这才严肃了起来，“之前的消息确实有些问题，好像有人故意想要暴露你一样，这个人或许可以帮你掩饰一下现在的身份。”

“没错。”liza回答，“在找到答案之前，我必须做两手准备。”

说罢，她盯着墙上的海报，陷入了沉思。

“不是吧大哥？你半夜把我从家里叫起来说有紧急任务，结果只是为了给你刚见过两面的邻居找书包？？”某间图书馆里，马克西姆听完谢尔盖关于昨晚的讲述，差点忍不住冲上去打他，“我女朋友正在让我给她做夜宵，你忽然说有重要任务，我还特意用掉了一个月一次的请假条。”

“你家真神奇，出门还得给女朋友打报告。”谢尔盖吐槽。

“你以后也会这样。”马克西姆说。

“我需要一个掩护。”谢尔盖答非所问的回答。

马克西姆这才收了戏谑的神色，颔首道，“确实，为赚学费到脱衣舞俱乐部打工的研究生，这个身份几乎完美，可以利用。”

谢尔盖忽然又说，“但就是我这个身份不太好用。”

“啊？”马克西姆没听懂。

“要装成没有什么性生活的处男。”谢尔盖拍了拍他的肩膀，“我很难办啊。”

“我呸！！！”马克西姆甩开他的手，“你这个重色轻友的人！我昨晚可是为了你牺牲了我自己的性生活！”

“好了好了，下次请你吃饭嘛。”谢尔盖拿好书，和马克西姆一起离开了图书馆。

晚上，脱衣舞俱乐部里依然是人山人海，liza正在为上台做着最后的化妆准备。

“哟，门口那个是来找你的吧？”阿莲娜朝正准备上台的liza说。

liza向门口看去，正看到谢尔盖搓着手尴尬得不知道进好还是不进好，她赶快跑过去，和门口保安打了声招呼，便把人带了进来。

“你还真来了。”liza笑得十分开心。

“是…是啊。”谢尔盖被liza拉着手带进来，收获大批艳羡的眼光，更觉得浑身不自在。

“你来的正好，下个要我上台。”liza帮他找了个位置坐下，“你先在这里坐一下，等下我过来陪你坐坐。”

谢尔盖又被liza按到了这个正对舞台的卡座里，脚下地砖还是那个熟悉的裸女。

“liza给你的。”阿莲娜偷偷给他塞过来个东西，“别被人看见。”

谢尔盖接过这个黑色塑料袋包着的东西，犹豫了半天要不要打开看，最终还是偷偷瞄了一眼。

原来只是一瓶可乐。谢尔盖放下心，然后看到了可乐瓶子上的字条：酒吧不能外带饮料，偷偷喝，别被人看见，xx

他忍住傻笑的冲动，偷偷在桌下拧开了可乐，然后偷偷喝了一口。

明明和家里的可乐一样，但是不知道为什么这一瓶喝起来就是要甜。

谢尔盖正在偷偷欢喜之时，忽然感受到了一股凛冽的杀气。

他猛然抬起头，向那个方向看去，一个穿着黑皮衣的银发男人坐在最角落的卡座里，正在静静喝酒，他有着像是雕塑家花了几年心血细细雕琢的棱角，但是眼角却隐约带着笑，正望向台上。

感觉错了？谢尔盖感到有些疑惑，他的直觉从不出错，难道是因为酒吧纷杂的环境影响到了自己的感官？

谢尔盖顺着他的目光看向台上，那正是liza的方向。

当liza跳起舞来，她就是绝对的中心，台下的欢呼一波接着一波，谢尔盖又向角落那个方向看去，那个男人依旧坐在静静喝酒，时不时拍拍巴掌，就和其他人没什么两样。

liza跳过舞，又坐到了谢尔盖旁边，“我跳的怎么样？”

“好。”谢尔盖虽然是个语文老师，但是此时却觉得自己的词汇十分匮乏，竟然想不出除了好这个词之外的任何形容词。

“别搞对象了。”塔蒂亚纳忽然来到他们旁边，谢尔盖闹了个大红脸，“有人叫你。”她朝某个方向指了指。

谢尔盖猛然紧张，那正是银发男人的方向。

但是liza好像完全没有意识到谢尔盖的变化，朝他脸上亲了一口，就向银发男人的方向走了过去。

谢尔盖紧紧盯住liza，他不知道自己在紧张什么，或许是刚才那一闪而过的杀气，又或许是那个男人看着liza眼神里玩味的神色。

那个位置距离有些远，谢尔盖听不到他们的对话，只能看到liza笑起来一耸一耸的肩膀和那个男人时不时的微笑。

不知道那个男人说了些什么，liza再次笑弯了腰，有那么一瞬间，谢尔盖甚至觉得那个男人马上就要亲到liza，可是并没有，他只是伸出手，帮liza把掉到前额的一缕头发拨到了耳后，然后，那个男人就像感受到了他的目光一样，看了过来。

谢尔盖没有躲，也盯了回去。

那个男人忽然笑了，谢尔盖不得不承认，他笑起来很好看，没有人可以拒绝这样的笑容。

“他一直盯着我看呢。”银发男人对liza说。

“谁？”liza明知故问。

“他把我当情敌了吧。”银发男人没在意她的装傻。

“你？”liza挑了挑眉毛，灰绿色的眼睛流出有点戏谑的神色，“布莱恩，那都是过去的事了。”

“不要这么绝情，liza。”布莱恩说。

liza拨开了他停留在自己肩头的手，“你做过的事情，我可不会忘记。”

“彼此彼此。”布莱恩喝光杯里的酒，抽出几张钞票，塞在了liza头上的猫耳发夹里。

“就这么点？”liza嫌弃。

“我毕竟已经退行了，赚钱哪有你快。”布莱恩站起身来，在她脸颊上一吻，“改天他不在的时候我再来看你。”

“那我以后天天叫他来。”liza回答。

“他不对。”布莱恩在liza耳边轻声说，然后又看了谢尔盖一眼，便转身走了。

liza回到谢尔盖身边坐下，把几张钞票从发夹中拿下来。

“那人是？”谢尔盖试探的问。

“老客户。”liza说，“小费给的越来越少，以后不理他了。”

谢尔盖的目光随着那个银发的身影飘到门口，那人推门出去时留下回眸一望，谢尔盖又感受到了那种杀气。

——这个人绝对有问题。

“所以以后你会变成脱衣舞俱乐部的常客了？”马克西姆一边敲着键盘，一边嘲笑谢尔盖。

坐在他旁边的谢尔盖就没有那么轻松了，“我总觉得这个人有点眼熟。”

“可能以前在街上见过，或者他是你学生的家长。”马克西姆继续敲着键盘，“这人背景很干净，没问题啊。”

谢尔盖走到电脑旁，从头开始阅读马克西姆找到的那个银发男人的资料，“太干净才是问题。”

“我看你是被害妄想症。”马克西姆拿过汉堡，啃了一大口。

“是谨慎让我活到现在。”谢尔盖仔细辨别每一个条目，“这里……”他忽然打开一张图片，“这个学校……？”

“怎么？”马克西姆把可乐吸得震天响，“他真是你学生的家长？”

“不是。”谢尔盖回答，“这个学校的名字你不熟吗？”

“这是……？”马克西姆似乎想起了什么，“这是以前被组织销毁的学校。”

“我下周要和教授去开会。”liza坐在谢尔盖的沙发上，一边啃汉堡一边说，“估计要去一两周。”

“怎么这么久？”谢尔盖坐在她旁边，在薯条上挤好番茄酱。

“去法国啊，转机过去就要一天了，教授还说顺便在那边做个调研，所以就这么久。”

“我也想像你这样经常出国玩，一定很有意思。”谢尔盖有点羡慕的说。

“好什么呀。”liza摆摆手，“每次倒时差都让我很痛苦。”

“下周我放假，本来想找你一起出去玩的。”

“等我回来的，以后机会还有很多。”liza回答。

两个人吃过晚饭，liza便回家去收拾开会需要的东西了。

而谢尔盖正在看书的时候，马克西姆却打了个电话过来，“哟谢尔盖，我有一个好消息，你的假期泡汤了！”

“……这是什么好消息？”谢尔盖无语。

“是去法国出任务。”马克西姆回答，“有人弄了一些组织的信息出去，明天晚上来图书馆，见面说。”

“好的。”谢尔盖放下电话，却隐隐觉得有些担心，去法国，应该不会被liza撞见吧？

“你是在逗我？”谢尔盖看着任务说明，抓起文件夹就朝马克西姆头上飞了过去，“女装？？？？？？”

“那也不能怪我。”马克西姆捂头，“我们组织全是男的，而这个任务又要到特殊地点，老大觉得只有你行。”

“我行？？？我不行！！！”谢尔盖浑身都写着拒绝。

“男人不能说自己不行。”马克西姆小声说，“而且你看，任务内容只是混进去拿到u盘，顺利的话连话都不用说，对你来说也没什么难的。而且任务都分配给你了你也不能拒绝啊。”

谢尔盖站了一会儿，还是坐下了，“行吧，说说任务内容。”

“有人泄露了组织秘密，我们的任务是取回u盘。”马克西姆打开大屏幕，播放任务介绍。

“人呢？”谢尔盖问，“只是拿回东西，不需要处理泄密的人？”

“任务没说，可能是有其他计划，而且这可能不是第一次交易，u盘前面可能已经易手数次。”

“时间？”

“交易时间在周六晚上，地点是在……一家脱衣舞酒吧。”马克西姆声音越来越小。

“我建议组织以后招点女同胞，下次再搞这种我会第一个变成叛徒。”

七天后，法国。

谢尔盖压低帽沿，这是他从酒店走出来之后听到的第八声口哨声，他在心里忍不住把老板大卸八块粘到一起再大卸八块。

马克西姆给他的假身份是脱衣舞俱乐部的女服务生——谢尔盖想到这里连带着把马克西姆也痛骂了一番——所以现在的他刮掉了自己引以为傲的胡子，画着烟熏妆和大红唇，戴一顶金色长假发，穿着超短小皮裤，一件黑色薄纱透视衬衫，内穿一件带假胸的黑色蕾丝内衣，腰上扎了一条亮闪闪的镶钻宽腰带。

他本来就骨架子小，相比于别的男人，肩窄腰细，这么穿起来并没有什么违和感，反倒突显出腿长的优势。为了遮挡腿上的肌肉，他穿了一双过膝长靴，外面罩一件黑色风衣，风衣没有扣子，只有一条腰带随便扎在腰间，走起路来衣角飞起，露出两截白白的大腿。

第九声口哨。

谢尔盖干脆把帽沿压到了鼻尖上，快步从后门走进了俱乐部。

接头人交给谢尔盖一张纸条，他看过后在烛台上把纸条烧掉，然后脱掉风衣和帽子，接过托盘，从员工入口闪进了俱乐部。

这个俱乐部和liza工作的那间也没什么区别，谢尔盖要做的就是装成服务员，在工作时趁机拿走u盘，任务简单到不能再简单，直到他在走廊上看见了任务包厢内的那个人。

——liza的老客户？那个银发男人？

谢尔盖心里一阵紧张，他不知道这个人在此是什么情况，也不知道这个人会不会认出自己，而任务急迫，他又不能停下细细思考，幸好，那个银发男人并没有注意到走廊上的一个服务员，只是四下张望一圈后，就进入了包厢。

包厢里似乎传来了低沉的交谈声，然后两个人走出来，谢尔盖注意到，本来拿在银发男人手里的箱子转移到了这两个人手中，他从后面跟上，发现这两个人拿着箱子进了酒吧后面的储藏室，并且把箱子放进了储藏室角落里的保险柜里。

如果只是这样，任务也并不难，谢尔盖心想，他只需要趁拿酒的机会溜进储藏室就可以了。

这个机会很快到来，领班叫谢尔盖再去储藏室拿些威士忌出来，谢尔盖答应，然后便大摇大摆的进了储藏室，迅速解开保险柜，打开箱子，把u盘藏到了内衣上的特制夹层里。

他拿好威士忌，关上酒柜的门，一转头，却撞上了一个人。

是那个银发男人。

那个银发男人比他高出半头，体格也比他健壮很多，正好把他夹在酒柜和自己中间。

谢尔盖庆幸自己戴了变声器，“先生，这里是储藏室，您不应该进来的。”

那个男人没有回答他，却问，“你是新来的？叫什么名字？”

谢尔盖抿抿嘴，“谢尔盖耶夫娜，今天刚来。”

“你可以叫我布莱恩。”那个男人说，他的目光依然如刀锋般上下扫视着谢尔盖，给谢尔盖带来了强烈的压迫感。

“布莱恩。”谢尔盖推了推他的胸口，“我要回去工作了。”

布莱恩抓住他的手，布莱恩的手比他的大，也更加有力，谢尔盖没法挣扎。

“看着我”布莱恩命令道。

谢尔盖于是抬起头，看着布莱恩，布莱恩像是审视自己猎物一般凑近他，有那么一瞬间，谢尔盖甚至觉得两个人的鼻尖都贴在了一起。

布莱恩贴在谢尔盖的颈窝深深吸了一口气，“你用的什么香水？”

谢尔盖使劲回忆自己的行李，“love story？”

布莱恩摇头，“这个味道不适合你，你应该试试大地。”

“好。”谢尔盖现在只想快点摆脱这个难缠的人，“那我回去工作了。”

“别急。”布莱恩一只手按在他的肩膀上，把他按回了柜子上。

妈的，又是个不好用的身份，谢尔盖腹诽，可还没等他再吐槽出一句话，布莱恩就吻上了他的嘴唇。

谢尔盖愣住了，这不是他第一次被人亲吻，但是女装？和一个男的？？什么情况？？？

布莱恩轻轻啃噬着他的嘴唇，像是在品尝什么美味，谢尔盖用力推开他，布莱恩嘴边沾了一些他的口红，谢尔盖能想到自己现在嘴唇的样子。

忽然，一声细碎的玻璃破碎声打破了两个人之间的尴尬局面，谢尔盖本能地向侧一闪，一枚子弹擦着他的手腕钉进了墙里。

两个人的位置前无处躲藏，过道狭窄，他们还来不及下一步动作，第二枚子弹已经到来，擦着布莱恩的头发打中了酒柜，布莱于是恩一个翻身，把谢尔盖压在身下，趴在了地上。

枪声暂时停止，谢尔盖却发誓，他在被布莱恩推倒的时候，从储藏室微开的窗缝里看到了liza的脸。

她此时不再是那个单纯欢快的研究生，也不是脱衣舞俱乐部里那个妖媚的形象，她的眼神冷漠得如西伯利亚的寒冬，而比她眼神更冷的，是她风衣下黑洞洞的枪口。

枪声停止，布莱恩猫腰向另一个门口移动，谢尔盖也跟了过去，两个人很默契的没有问对方为何听到枪声还能如此镇定，迅速离开了房间。

俱乐部里现在乱成一团，大家尖叫着朝门口奔去，谢尔盖随便抓了一件别人搭在椅子上的大衣穿上，混进了人群。

于是，他并没有看到在他身后liza和布莱恩朝他投来的目光，以及liza和布莱恩内容丰富的对视。

枪声过后，俱乐部里空无一人，只有最中间的桌子旁还有一个人在喝酒。

“出来吧。”布莱恩摇晃着酒杯说。

吧台后面闪出一个娇小的身影，是liza。

“我就知道他们会派你来。”布莱恩朝她挥挥手，“过来坐。”

“不怕我开枪？”liza坐到他面前，枪口没离开过布莱恩的脑袋。

“你想杀我几次了？成功过吗？”布莱恩耸肩，“所以不如我们省省力气，开门见山。”

liza示意他接着说下去，布莱恩喝光杯中的酒，“你不好奇吗？我为什么会离开？”

“不好奇。”liza回答，“我只需要做好自己的工作。”

“这就是我们之间的区别。”布莱恩给自己倒了一杯酒，又给liza倒了一杯，“我给你最后一次开枪的机会，喝完这杯酒，我会走出门口，如果你在我走出门口之前不开枪杀我，那我以后不会再给你开枪的机会。”

Liza盯着布莱恩，没有说话，也没有接他递过来的酒杯，枪口依然紧紧跟随布莱恩。

布莱恩见她没有接过酒杯，只是笑了笑，一口喝完杯里的酒，把杯子随意扔在桌上，站起身来，走向liza。

Liza神色一凛，布莱恩举起手示意自己没有恶意，他俯下身来，亲吻了liza的面颊，然后转身向门口走去。

从座位到门口只有十几米的距离，布莱恩很快便走到了门口，他的手刚要搭在把手上，一枚子弹就擦着他的手打掉了门把手。

布莱恩回过头，朝liza笑笑，“我就知道你舍不得杀我，和以前一样。”

Liza也朝他微微一笑，“不一定哦。”

布莱恩没有再多说话，一脚踹开大门，离开了俱乐部。

Liza坐在位置上，久久未动。

谢尔盖走出俱乐部大门后就脱掉了假发、抹花了妆容，他匆匆来到汇合点，上了马克西姆停在那里的电力维修车。

“怎么样？”马克西姆见他神色紧张，也皱起了眉头。

“给你。”谢尔盖从怀里拿出东西交给马克西姆。

“哦？拿到了？那你紧张什么呢？”马克西姆把u盘插在电脑上，开始检查其中的内容。

“我遇到了不该遇到的人。”谢尔盖一边脱掉长靴换上自己的鞋子，一边回答，“我在俱乐部看到了liza。”

“她兼职兼到这来了？”马克西姆键盘敲得飞快。

“不是，她……”谢尔盖正在思考着用词，电力维修车内的六个电脑屏幕上忽然同时闪出红色警报，显示被人入侵，然后车厢内的灯光瞬时熄灭。

“u盘有问题！”马克西姆将u盘从电脑上拔下来猛地踩碎，打开备用电源，然后启动了电脑自毁程序。

“我来开车。”谢尔盖跳到驾驶室，飞速启动了车子。

马克西姆也跳进驾驶室，把踩碎的u盘从窗口扔出，然后打开了放在驾驶室里的另一台笔记本电脑，“后方三公里有辆车跟过来了。”

谢尔盖一脚油门，电力维修车向夜色中冲去，可是论速度，这个拖着一车厢仪器的电力维修车的速度十分差劲，根本无法摆脱后车的追踪，谢尔盖只能靠着左拐右拐争取时间，但后面的黑色轿车还是渐渐逼近。

“抓紧了。”谢尔盖将车开到一条小路上，然后踩住油门，把车开下了河。

夜色中，一辆被撞得坑坑洼洼的电力维修车缓慢沉入河里，片刻后，河边的小路上停下一辆黑色轿车，驾驶室走下一个身影，她个子不高，穿着一身黑衣，古铜金色的头发一丝不苟地盘在脑后，灰色的眼眸冷冰冰地盯着正在下沉的电力维修车，直到车子彻底沉入河里，她又四下打量了很久，才上车离开了。

而在桥墩下面的一小块平台上，谢尔盖和马克西姆正站在那里，安静地看着这个女人的离去。

“这根本不是什么任务，这是一个陷阱。”谢尔盖攥紧拳头，得出这样一个结论。

三天后，圣彼得堡。

谢尔盖和马克西姆第二天就回到了俄罗斯，这两天liza一直没有出现，就在谢尔盖以为她因为身份暴露打算放弃这个伪装的时候，她却又出现了。

“给你带了pizza。”Liza就像是从没有过脱衣舞俱乐部开枪这回事一样，给谢尔盖带了pizza，这令谢尔盖很是疑惑——难道自己的伪装这么成功，连liza都没有撞破？

“开会怎么样？”谢尔盖问。

“没什么意思。”liza毫无波动，“调研倒是挺有意思，拿到了不少材料，不过接下来就要忙了，整理这么多调研纪要会死人的。”

谢尔盖像平常一样把pizza放到茶几上，liza也依然像平时一样，坐在了谢尔盖身边。

谢尔盖打开pizza盒子，先递给liza一块。

Liza一边吃着pizza，一边提议，“我们来玩个游戏吧。”

“什么游戏？”谢尔盖这回真的有点相信，liza可能真的没发觉自己的伪装。

“我们应该加深了解，来玩10 facts about me吧！”liza兴高采烈地回答。

谢尔盖发觉自己并不能看透liza的眼睛，了解到她内心的想法。

“我先来！”liza坐直，“我十五岁时候是个小胖子。”

“……看不出来？”谢尔盖被她第一个回答说到挠头，liza以前是个胖子和liza是个杀手，他不知道这两件事哪件给他带来的冲击更大。

“我生日其实是在11月，可是登记的时候医生写错，把我的生日写成10月了。”谢尔盖想了想，说出这样一个无伤大雅的事情。

liza哈哈笑起来，和以前没有任何区别，这让谢尔盖渐渐放松下来，直到最后一个答案。

“谢尔盖耶夫娜……”liza说，灰绿色的眼睛盯着谢尔盖——不，谢尔盖说不出来liza是在盯着自己还是在盯着什么可口的猎物，他抓起pizza刀，故作镇定地给自己切pizza，然后liza继续说，“……是我的父姓。”

“哦？你爸爸也叫谢尔盖？”他放下pizza刀，假装还没吃饱，又吃起了pizza。

“是啊。”liza点点头，“不过他很早就去世了。”

谢尔盖看着liza伤感的神情，鬼使神差地伸出手，搂住了她的肩膀。

liza静静地在他肩上靠了一会儿，然后站了起来，“好啦，谢谢你陪我吃饭，我得回去整理资料了。”

谢尔盖于是端着半片没吃完的pizza将liza送出了家门。

关上门，他迅速拨通了马克西姆的电话，“我们需要见面。”

电话那段马克西姆似乎抱怨了一声，然后用更清晰的声音问，“有什么情况？”

“见面说。”谢尔盖将窗帘拉开一点缝隙，看着空无一人的马路，“我总觉得很奇怪。”

liza出了谢尔盖的家，却没有回自己的家，她从楼后侧门出来，穿过漆黑的小巷，又走过了三条街，路灯下，有个棕色头发的身影正在等她。

“是他吗？”把头发盘起的sofia问。

liza点头，“就是他。”

“你的任务是，清除一切接手盘的人。”sofia比liza年轻一些，但是却长得更高，她略微低头看着liza，“你知道应该怎么做。”

“我知道。”liza回答，“但不是今天。”她回头望向谢尔盖家窗口的方向，虽然隔了三条街，她根本什么也看不到。

“你是说，她明明看出了你就是酒吧里的人，但只是暗示了一下，却没有戳破你，也没有要一枪崩了你？”马克西姆听过谢尔盖的陈述，也陷入沉思。

“现在可以确定的是，卷入这件事情共有四方势力，我们，liza，布莱恩，以及开车追过来的那个女人。”谢尔盖在白板上写出四个名字，然后把布莱恩和追杀他们的女人连起来，“就是不知道他们之间是什么关系。”

“我回去查查。”马克西姆说，“还有一件奇怪的事情，我们任务回来后，老板没给下一步指示，而是叫我们静默。”

“这件事绝不简单。”谢尔盖说，“也许我还要从liza这里打探一下。”

马克西姆像看精神病似的看着他，“你不会真的喜欢上她了吧？拜托，她是要杀你的人。虽然说情侣之间难免有想杀人的冲动，可你这个是真的会要人命。”

“别胡说。”谢尔盖照着马克西姆头上就是一巴掌，“现在你还有别的地方能打探到消息？”

“没有。”马克西姆捂着头回答，“你轻点打我，我脑子可是很金贵的好吗？”

“教授，你找我？”liza捧着一摞资料，敲响了教授办公室的门。

“你来了。”教授阿列克谢正在窗边看风景，见她进来，走回办公桌边，示意她坐下。

liza把东西放到桌上，“资料都整理好了，您看看吧。”

阿列克谢摆手，“不用了，你直接汇报。”

liza咬了下嘴唇，“还需要时间收尾。”

阿列克谢目光炯炯，看着liza，“你还需要多少时间。”

“不知道。”liza回答。

“我给你一周时间。”阿列克谢说。

liza没有说话。

阿列克谢站起身来，“我不允许你像以前那样再次留下一个失败的任务。”

liza安静半晌，终于还是点了点头。

“没事就走吧。”阿列克谢又走到窗边，不知在看着什么。

“好的。”liza站起身来，向门口走去。

她正要开门出去的时候，阿列克谢忽然又开口，“人总是要说再见的，没人能一直陪着你。”

liza回过头来，阿列克谢没有看她，只是望着窗外，寒冬中光秃秃的树杈上落了几只麻雀，叽叽喳喳。

“就像热尼亚？”liza想也没想就说出了这个名字。

阿列克谢听到这个名字，很明显的愣住了，然后他轻轻叹了一口气，“他还是和你说这件事了——也难怪。”阿列克谢转过来，看着liza，liza似乎感受到了一直以来都精力充沛的教授的疲倦，“但是我并不怪你。”

liza没有再说话，出了门。

她刚刚走到楼下停车场，身后忽然传来了一声爆炸声，她猛地回头，发现刚刚阿列克谢驻足的窗口正冒出浓烟，狰狞得朝她笑着。

liza转过头，拉紧了领口，快步向家里走去，走着走着，她觉得脸上凉凉的，用手一抹，手背上留下了一些水光。

谢尔盖正在家里思考上次任务里的漏洞，房门忽然被人激烈的敲响，他打开门，看到了眼下一片乌青像是哭过的liza。

“你怎么了？”谢尔盖刚问出声，liza就扑进了他怀里，谢尔盖感到自己肩膀上的衣服瞬间湿透。

谢尔盖没有再多问什么，抱住了liza，他的手轻轻拍着liza的脖颈表示安慰。

谢尔盖忽然想，她或许并不是一个合格的杀手，不然为什么在别人摸到她的脖子的时候，她连动都没动？

或许——谢尔盖又想，她是真的信任我？

这不可能吧，他马上又否认了自己的想法，对一个杀手说信任，他在想什么呢？

Liza不知道在他怀里哭了多久，谢尔盖感觉自己的后背都已经僵硬了，liza才抬起头来，谢尔盖从旁边抽张纸巾，给liza擦掉眼下哭掉的睫毛膏。

谢尔盖从没见过这样的liza，不管是那个总是风风火火的快乐女大学生，还是那个看起来很是妖媚但笑起来依然充满孩子气的脱衣舞女郎，她都从来没有像今天这样，眼睛里闪着雾蒙蒙的水光、哭得红红的，连鼻尖都染上了一些微红的颜色，谢尔盖捧着她的脸，径直吻了下去。

Liza没有拒绝他的亲吻，而是脱掉了自己的外衣。

两个人现在无需再隐藏自己，谢尔盖不用再装作畏手畏脚的样子，他抱起liza——liza比他想的还要再轻些——回到了卧室。

谢尔盖没有见过这样的liza，她像是一只猛兽，极具侵略性地想要掌握主动；而liza也没有见过这样的谢尔盖，放下伪装后的他不再扭扭捏捏，甚至撕破了liza的衬衫。

两个人不太像是一对情侣，反倒更像是要杀掉对方的仇敌。

——也许后面一种关系更准确，如果有人看到他们现在的状态，大约只会想到自由搏击，而不是情侣上床。

Liza不愿老实呆在谢尔盖身下，总是想要翻到上面，而谢尔盖即便是在这个时刻，也不想让liza占据有利位置，费了好大力气才按住她。

但是或许一个亲吻更有效？谢尔盖忽然这样想，也随即这样做了，liza身体一僵，然后才又放松下来，不过这次她确实没有再像要掐死谢尔盖那样搂住他的脖子了。

温存过后，liza趴在谢尔盖胸口，谢尔盖的手臂环着她，轻轻拨弄她的头发，liza忽然开口，“你没什么想和我说的吗？”

“你不是我的任务。”谢尔盖回答。

“但你是我的。”liza无比坦诚。

“你为什么犹豫了？”谢尔盖有些不理解。

Liza的手指轻轻扫过他的脖子，“你以为我不会杀你？”

“那你动手吧。”谢尔盖说。

Liza一下子翻身坐起，跨在谢尔盖身上，掐住了他的脖子。

谢尔盖等待着窒息感的到来，但liza似乎只是摆出一个姿势，手上没有怎么用力，谢尔盖觉得，作为一个杀手，liza应该不会误以为这样就能耗死一个人。他们以这样的姿势僵持了一会儿，谢尔盖轻轻叹了口气，拿开liza的手。

有一滴眼泪落在了谢尔盖的肩头。

谢尔盖的手机却忽然在此时响起，那是马克西姆专属铃声，他连忙按下接通键，马克西姆急促的声音传来，“你家附近的警报响了，疑似有人入侵，准备撤离，十分钟后老地方汇合。”

liza眼神骤然变得犀利，谢尔盖从床上跳起，抓起liza的衣服扔给她，“你都听见了，快点。”

然后他在床头某个地方按了几下，床头向后掀开，露出一个小型武器库来。

liza扬了扬眉毛，“你胆子真大，东西放在这里还敢让我进你的卧室。”

谢尔盖没理她的嘲笑，扔给她两把枪，“还有什么需要的自己拿，我先去看看情况。”

liza接过两把枪在手里掂了掂，“有两个人正在从后门上来，前门停了一辆车，车里不确定有几人。”

谢尔盖一愣，“你怎么知道的？”

Liza摇了摇头，“你水平真菜，后门的门轴坏了，只要有人开门就会吱嘎一响，刚才响了两声，前门有汽车停下却没有熄火的声音，这不是显而易见。”

两个人一边说着话一边向客厅移动，谢尔盖从窗帘缝向下望去，看见一辆熟悉的黑色车子，还有正从车上下来的熟悉的盘发的矮小身影。

不知为何，他紧张了起来，而liza却拽了拽他，“这边。”

“嗯？”谢尔盖并不记得这边有什么出口。

“我在我家这边窗口放了应急撤离索道，从你这里直接跳下去正好可以用用。”说着，她拉开了谢尔盖家厨房外面的窗口，纵身向外一跃。

谢尔盖探头看出去，Liza正踩在4楼的排水管道上向下滑去，三楼的窗户旁隐隐约约有什么东西连到了对面楼上，谢尔盖没有犹豫，也跟在liza后面跳了出去。

就在两个人刚刚滑到对面二楼的阳台时，谢尔盖听到自己家里响起了一阵阵带有消音器闷闷声音的枪声。他赶紧跟在liza身后，进入了这间房子。

谢尔盖刚进到屋子，就立刻意识到这是liza的备用撤离途径，屋子里只有简单的家具，地上整齐地摆了几个背包，一些衣服鞋子，liza抓起一个背包扔给谢尔盖，然后换上了一件新的大衣。

谢尔盖也从地上抓起一件看起来自己能穿得进去的衣服，跟在了liza的后面。而Liza却没有去开门，穿过房间后，她走上了屋子另一面的阳台，把消防梯翻下，迅速下楼。

谢尔盖忍不住乍舌，自己之前为什么会以为liza是个业务不熟的杀手？自己小命还在，那需要感谢她手下留情。

这条小巷没有路灯，liza带着谢尔盖迅速穿过小巷，走上了另一条街。

“带我去汇合点。”liza像是命令般的说。

“可……”谢尔盖刚刚有点犹豫，就感到腰间贴过来的枪口，“好吧，这边。”

马克西姆看到谢尔盖身后跟着一个人到达汇合点的时候，显得有些紧张，看到这个人是liza，他差点就要踩油门自己先跑了。

“带她一起。”谢尔盖说。

“这……？”马克西姆犹豫，然后看到Liza的枪口，“好的我来开车。”

“先不要出城。”Liza看了看他开车的方向，“回火车站绕一圈。”

马克西姆赶紧照做。

“往西去大教堂。”liza继续给出指示，马克西姆继续遵守指示。

“你怎么开的这么慢。”Liza忍不住吐槽他。

“我主业是程序员，你怎么能要求一个程序员开飞车呢？”马克西姆委委屈屈的说。

“让开。”liza从后座直接跨到前排，坐到了马克西姆身上，接管了方向盘。

马克西姆完全惊呆，就连坐在副驾驶的谢尔盖也反应了两秒，才赶紧把马克西姆从liza屁股下边拽了出来。

Liza又绕到夏宫，然后一路向南，出了城。

她的策略似乎真的管用，出城的一路上，他们没有遇到一点阻拦，那辆黑色的车子还在城东打转时，他们就已经上了高速。

谢尔盖看着严肃开车的liza，感到自己从来没有真正认识过这个人。

liza在高速上向南开了三个小时，下了高速又开了两个小时，谢尔盖看着窗外仿佛没有尽头的荒地，忍不住问，“我们去哪儿？”

“找人帮忙。”liza说完，就又继续沉默开车。

又过了一段时间，谢尔盖和马克西姆同时看到一栋建在荒地里的别墅，这栋别墅的位置太奇怪，以至于没人会忽略掉它。

liza把车开到别墅旁边，“下车。”然后抓起背包，向别墅走去。

谢尔盖和马克西姆对望一眼，也赶快跟了上去。

liza在门口随意的按了几下门铃，一两分钟后，门被打开了，看到门后那露出来的银色头发的脑袋，谢尔盖和马克西姆都下意识地摆出了防御姿态——开门的人居然是布莱恩。

布莱恩看他们这个样子，笑了笑，然后对liza说，“你带他们两个帮手来可杀不掉我。”

“我不是来杀你的，我有事找你帮忙。”liza没心情和他开玩笑。

布莱恩打量她一番，然后把门完全敞开，“进来吧。”

谢尔盖和马克西姆站在门口，不知道这是个什么情况，直到liza回头叫他们，两个人才迈进了别墅。

liza似乎不是第一次来这里，她熟门熟路地进了客厅坐下，布莱恩跟在她身后，坐到了对面的沙发上。

布莱恩应该是从睡梦中被吵醒的，他只穿了一条灰色的天鹅绒睡裤，裸着上身，露出健壮的上半身，谢尔盖不得不承认，他非常羡慕布莱恩的身材，尤其是那八块腹肌。

liza对这一切像是很熟悉的样子，她把沙发上的一团东西随手扔给布莱恩，“把衣服穿上，又露肉给谁看呢。”

“怎么，你以前不是挺喜欢的吗？”布莱恩披上睡袍，还是袒露着前胸。

“看腻了。”liza回答，“严肃点。”

“好吧。”布莱恩坐直身体，“什么事。”

“和你交易的是什么人？”liza问。

布莱恩哈哈一笑，“liza啊liza，你怎么会问出这种问题？我们从来不用真名交易，我怎么会知道对方是谁。”

“阿列克谢死了。”liza忽然说。

布莱恩收了戏谑的神色，“谁干的？”

“我怀疑是第三个组织。”liza说，“除了我和谢尔盖之外的第三个组织。”

布莱恩又笑了笑，“你早该想到这么一天的。”

“以前不是没有过这种组织，可是这一次……”liza没有继续说下去。

“你怀疑是他们杀了阿列克谢？”布莱恩问。

“我不确定。”liza摇头。

“在脱衣舞俱乐部那天，”谢尔盖终于开口了，“我离开后有人试图杀掉我。”

“谢尔盖——”布莱恩朝他挑眉，“耶夫娜？就是你吧？”

谢尔盖没有再隐瞒的必要，“是我。”

布莱恩舔舔嘴唇，像是在回味着什么，“不得不承认，liza的眼光还是很刁钻。”

“你是故意的吧？”liza打断他，“你明知道我不会杀你，每次还都要这么试探我。”

“绝对不是。”布莱恩摊手，“是因为他真的好看。”

谢尔盖控制着自己的表情以及拳头，费了好大劲才忍住没冲过去和布莱恩拼命。

liza翻了个白眼，“关于这第三个组织，你有什么想法？”

“暂时没什么想法，不过夜还长呢，可以慢慢查。”布莱恩站起来，“我去弄点咖啡，看来是没法继续睡了。”

有着马克西姆这个电脑高手，还有liza布莱恩谢尔盖这三个老油条，调查情况进展得很顺利，天还没有亮，他们就已经摸出了一些眉目。

这个新出现的组织似乎是由一个名叫eteri的女人领导的，她三年前刚从美国回到俄罗斯，回来后以舞蹈学校的名义招收了一些年轻女孩，但从后续一系列事情来看，这个舞蹈学校很有可能就是她的杀手组织的幌子，而这些年轻女孩就是她招来的杀手。谢尔盖上次遇见的那个铁灰色眼眸的矮个子女杀手，应该就是这个组织里的人。

“这个女人真不一般啊。”布莱恩喝着咖啡感慨，“我记得我们当初还不允许未成年人入行。”

Liza看了看他，“那我们的代沟还挺大的，我就是14岁入行。”

“哦，也对，我刚遇见你的时候你才16。”布莱恩朝她微笑。

就算谢尔盖对此再不敏感，他也早就发现liza和布莱恩之间有着某种难以言说的关系，“你们两个以前认识？”

听到谢尔盖问出这个问题，布莱恩笑出了声，“不是吧liza，你这次居然认真了。”

Liza不置可否，对谢尔盖说，“我不是说过吗，他是我的老客户。”

“我不喜欢这个词。”布莱恩说，“老情人这个词更准确。”

正在喝咖啡的马克西姆一口水喷到了地上，赶紧抓过几张纸巾擦拭布莱恩家的实木地板。

谢尔盖没有料想布莱恩这么轻易的说出了这个词，但是他看到liza脸上嫌弃的表情，却又觉得这个词也没那么烦人。

“是被你利用的傻子吧。”liza语调里有点气恼。

“怎么能这么说。”布莱恩给liza的杯子里填满咖啡，“要对自己的魅力有信心。”

Liza盯了他一会儿，布莱恩微笑，liza戳了戳他的胸口，“但是你的心不在我这里。”

布莱恩这次没有再说话，只是眨着眼睛，装作无辜的样子。

“先别说这个了。”谢尔盖并不喜欢他们两个之间流动的气氛，果断打断了他们的对话，“我们需要去一趟莫斯科。”

“哦，这个不是问题。”布莱恩闪开了liza的视线，“她来找我，你还真以为只是来找老情人叙旧的？”

布莱恩把睡袍扔到沙发上，向楼上走去，“我先换个衣服，你们也收拾收拾，等下出发。”

谢尔盖和马克西姆面面相觑，liza看了他们一眼，“愣着干嘛？快点收拾东西啊？”

谢尔盖和马克西姆收好东西，布莱恩正好也穿好了衣服，从楼上下来，他穿了黑色半高领的紧身针织内搭，外面套了件灰色大衣，黑色羊毛围巾简单搭在肩上，正在戴上一副黑色小羊皮手套。

谢尔盖刚想吐槽他瞎讲究，余光就瞥见身边的马克西姆把原本胡乱缠在脖子上的围巾按照布莱恩的方式重新整理了一遍。

布莱恩从鞋柜上的抽屉里拿出两串钥匙，带着三个人走向别墅后面的车库，他开了辆悍马，出门就向山的方向开去。

“去莫斯科这个方向不对吧？”谢尔盖看着一头冲向南边的路径，有些疑惑。

“你以为我要开车？”布莱恩震惊，“liza，你的小男朋友也太单纯了点？”

liza在副驾驶向后看看谢尔盖，“我们是去机场，布莱恩有飞机。”

谢尔盖这才懂了布莱恩那句liza不是来找老情人叙旧的言外之意。

Liza说的还稍微谦虚了一些，布莱恩不止有飞机，这个建在山上的机场以及机库里停的四五架飞机显然都是他的。

谢尔盖忽然觉得，自己真是个穷逼。

此时，穷逼谢尔盖和马克西姆正坐在土豪布莱恩的直升飞机的后排座位上，向着莫斯科飞去。

但不得不说，飞机确实比汽车方便得多，一个小时后，他们就降落在了莫斯科附近。

飞机降落之前，谢尔盖还担心了一下是不是这边也有布莱恩的机场，但是幸好，布莱恩只是随便挑了个山头降落。

但他还没开心太久，就发现下了飞机之后的布莱恩直奔某处走去，打开了一个车库。

谢尔盖此时开始好奇起布莱恩的身份，他拥有众多资源，却又不像是组织内部人士，而从他和liza的对话中，谢尔盖似乎又能感受到两个人曾经有过的交锋，布莱恩到底是谁，他和liza是什么关系？如果两个人真的有什么过节，布莱恩又怎么会二话不说就帮助liza做这么多事情？

“愣什么呢？”liza扔给谢尔盖一包弹夹和一些零碎的武器用品，“回去再和你解释，先上车。”

谢尔盖从liza手里接过东西，然后抓住了她的手，liza感到他手掌传来的温度，回过头来，笑了笑，回握住了谢尔盖的手，“别担心，不会有事的。”

“嗯。”谢尔盖点头，liza的话语让他安心。

Eteri的组织似乎没有想到几个人会这么快到达莫斯科，他们的车子一路畅通，没有遇到任何麻烦就开进了莫斯科，四个人顺利到达liza在莫斯科的安全屋。

马克西姆连接好电脑和网络，开始寻找eteri和她组织内部人士的踪迹。

“你不觉得奇怪吗？”liza忽然问谢尔盖。

谢尔盖点点头，“是很奇怪，我和马克西姆从法国回来后，除了一条静默的指令，就再没有收到任何指示，然后就遇到了追杀。”

“我和布莱恩去eteri的舞蹈学校看看，你最好也能去你的组织打探一些消息，马克西姆就留在这里帮我们注意对方的动向，两个小时后，我们还在这里汇合。”liza略一思考，然后给大家安排了工作。

三个人先后离开公寓，布莱恩和liza直奔eteri的学校。

这所学校地处莫斯科郊区，占地面积很大，学校设施完善，liza和布莱恩装作想送孩子来上学的家长，顺利混进了学校。

校长eteri并不在，教务主任丹尼尔接待了他们，并带着他们参观了学校。

Liza和布莱恩走过学校主楼的时候，赫然发现那个铁灰色眼睛的女杀手名叫阿廖娜，竟然是舞蹈学校的独舞，主楼正厅里就挂着她的大幅照片，而在她照片对面是一位名叫安娜的独舞，liza和布莱恩相视一望，猜测这位独舞也是eteri组织里的杀手。

杀手历来不想要暴露自己的身份，因此在选择伪装时，都喜欢一些低调的身份，然而eteri的组织却选了另一条道路，让这些杀手抛头露面，反倒更加出其不意。

在学校并没有遇见eteri，liza和布莱恩转了一会儿，便准备回城了。

Liza的安全屋附近并不方便长时间停车，布莱恩把车子停在附近的停车场里，和liza一起向安全屋走过去。

傍晚的莫斯科，下班的人群行色匆匆，liza和布莱恩正在等待一个红灯，liza忽然问他，“你想过退休吗？”

“我已经退休了。”布莱恩回答。

“是彻底退休。”liza说，“我受够了这样的生活，这不是我想要的。”

“你想要什么？”布莱恩问。

“在一个小岛上，有我自己的房子，和我爱的人养一只猫、一只狗。”liza苦笑，“但是好像除非我死了，这个梦想无法实现。”

昏黄的街灯下，liza的眼中似乎有些泪光，布莱恩抱住liza，亲吻她的头发，忽然，他感到自己脖子上传来一阵刺痛。

“我以为你不会杀我。”布莱恩看着liza手里的针管，笑着说。

“我早就告诉过你，不一定哦。”liza松开布莱恩，把拿着针管的手插进兜里。

红灯熄灭，绿灯亮起，大批人流走上了斑马线。

“你长大了。”布莱恩说完这句话，捂着脖子，缓缓倒在了过马路的人流中。

Liza没有回头看他，随着人群向前走着，直到绿灯又变为红灯，才有路人发现倒在人行道上的布莱恩，他已经没有了呼吸。

谢尔盖曾经在莫斯科生活过几年，对这里也很熟悉。他拉高衣领，用围巾挡住大半张脸，匆匆向组织的街头小酒馆走去。

有什么东西不对劲，谢尔盖看到小酒馆的牌子时，第六感忽然疯狂向他预警。

谢尔盖相信自己的第六感，他没有进门，而是在对面的咖啡厅坐了下来，他刚坐下没几分钟，就看到组织的老板塔拉索娃从酒馆出来，上了一辆车子。

大白天的塔拉索娃怎么来了？谢尔盖感到十分奇怪，叫了一辆出租车从后面跟上。

塔拉索娃的车子在城里绕了几圈，停到了商业区的某家饭店门口，谢尔盖在出租车上又坐了一会儿，也下了车，在饭店对面的商场坐了下来。

塔拉索娃进入了饭店，她和服务员耳语几句，然后向最里面的一张桌子走去。

谢尔盖仔细观察那个方向，发现在饭店角落的阴影里坐着一个人，她看到塔拉索娃走过来，站起身，她的面容终于暴露于灯光之下，那是个瘦高的女人，有着一头金色的卷发，她脸上没有笑容，只在看到塔拉索娃的时候才微微露出一个微笑，然后，两个人伸出手，握到了一起。

谢尔盖认得那张脸，那就是eteri。

看到两只手握在一起还亲切地摇了摇的时候，谢尔盖猛然醒悟，从在脱衣舞俱乐部的交易任务开始，到liza奉命清除接手u盘的人员，再到后来的追杀，这一切根本不是什么别人的陷阱，而是组织的清除计划，清理掉他们这些没用的老家伙，然后换上一批像阿廖娜那样更年轻、更冷血的杀手。而之前他所得到的所谓什么有人在调查他的风声，恐怕也是组织为了让他顺利进套故意放出来的。

Eteri怎么可能独自办起独立于塔拉索娃和阿列克谢之外的第三个组织呢？她背后当然还有别人，而阿列克谢很可能就是因为拒绝合作，才被清除。

等等——谢尔盖再次醒悟，如果之前的一切都是计划，那么今天——

谢尔盖打量着商场里的人群，很快发现了异常。

标准清除小队，前面三个，后面三个，左右各两个，外围车辆包围，谢尔盖心想，今天可能回不去了。

Liza刚刚走到安全屋楼下，就接到了马克西姆的电话，“怎么了？”liza问。

“谢尔盖正在跟踪老板，他……他可能遇到一些麻烦，你需要去支援。”马克西姆有点犹豫。

“说详细点。”liza转头向车库走去。

“我们的老板……正在和eteri见面，谢尔盖在盯着她们，可能有危险。”马克西姆说。

“给我地址。”liza跨上摩托，一阵风似的冲向了马克西姆发来的地址。

谢尔盖并不想这么等死，这个商场他之前来过几次，他隐约记得，商场三楼有几个楼梯通到外面，如果能够到三楼，他也许能逃到街上。

谢尔盖向商场深处走去，前后两个小组迅速跟上，结果他们发现谢尔盖只是在冰淇淋摊上买了个冰淇淋，然后又折返了回来，清除小组也保持队形，继续包围着他。

不过这样一折返，谢尔盖马上发现，不止这一层楼，上下两层楼也分别部署有行动小组，他轻轻叹口气，想逃出去还是很难。

谢尔盖一边舔着冰淇淋，一边思考着对策。

今天正是休息日，商场里人来人往，一些春游的小孩子们在老师的带领下，来到了谢尔盖这层楼的餐厅吃饭，谢尔盖又在商场里转了转，舔着冰淇淋跟进了这家餐厅。

小孩子们吃饭十分吵闹，清除小组也有些头疼，但是想到谢尔盖也就再多磨一顿饭的时间，清除小组也就在预定的位置上安静的等待着。

很快，老师便带着吃过饭的小孩子们出了餐厅，谢尔盖还是不近不远地跟在后面，走过冰淇淋摊的时候，忽然有个小孩子脚下一绊，摔到了冰淇凌车上，哇哇大哭起来，而其他孩子看见被撞翻的冰淇淋车里的冰淇凌，又吵着嚷着要吃，老师一时头大，顾不过来，还有些小孩直接自己动手，挖了两坨冰淇淋吃。

清除小组暗叫不好，急忙凑近，可是这混乱之中，哪里还有谢尔盖的影子？

四个分队立即上报情况，然后向不同方向的楼梯赶去。上下两层的几个队伍也向上下楼的必经之地赶去。

但是没有，谢尔盖不在楼梯上。

难道他胆大包天去坐了电梯？

电梯里依然没有。

清除小组在商场里无头苍蝇般的转了半天，居然完全没有发现谢尔盖的踪迹。

他难道凭空消失了？

另外一边，正在安慰摔倒的小孩子的老师却发现小朋友的队伍里好像多混进了个女人，她有着一头黑色的长发和蓝绿色的眼睛，穿一件驼色大衣，正蹲在一旁，帮刚才抢冰淇淋不成却蹭了一脸脏东西的小孩子擦脸。

“你是？”老师问。

“哦，我是路过的，看他哭得正伤心，我帮他擦擦脸。”女人抬起头，老师忍不住在心里感慨这人长得真好看。

“你一个人带这么多小孩？”女人问。

“是啊，学校里老师不够，只能这样。”老师为难的回答。

“那我帮帮你吧。”女人提议。

“那真是太感谢了。”老师十分开心。

于是这个女人便牵着还在哇哇大哭的小孩，和这群人一起大摇大摆地走出了商场正门。

这个女人正是谢尔盖，他刚才在商场里顺了几件女士衣服和假发，在餐厅里的时候，他给自己刮了胡子，还化了淡妆，趁着小孩子大哭的时候迅速换装，然后混进了这群小孩子里面，清除小组完全没有注意到这个“女人”，这才让他成功混了出来。

但是谢尔盖知道，现在他依然需要迅速撤离，否则等下还是会被识破。

他没有走小巷，而是走上了大马路，想要叫辆出租车，一辆摩托忽然停在了他身边，“谢尔盖耶夫娜，需要搭个便车吗？”

谢尔盖看到了头盔后面liza的绿眼睛，他接过头盔，上了车。

liza这次没有在城里绕圈子，她径直上了出城高速，一路狂奔，向城外疾驰而去。

两个人时不时听到马克西姆的指示，绕开各个拥堵路段和疑似追踪过来的车辆，到了城外某处，liza把摩托扔掉，两个人换了辆越野车，继续向远处奔驰。

“布莱恩呢？”谢尔盖没在换车的地方看到布莱恩，感到很奇怪。

“他去了该去的地方。”liza回答。

谢尔盖没太听懂liza的这句话，什么叫做该去的地方？此时布莱恩最该在的地方，难道不是他们的身边？

“现在要去做什么？”谢尔盖接着问。

“放个大烟花。”Liza笑了笑，“你要一起吗。”

谢尔盖点头，“你去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”

liza转过头来，看着谢尔盖，绿眼睛里看不出情绪，“那如果我要去死呢？”

谢尔盖被她问愣住，旋即笑了出来，“那我也陪着你。”

liza也笑了出来，加大油门，向着他们停直升机的地方开去。

再次登上飞机，谢尔盖才发现这架直升飞机上居然装载了武器和弹药，他稍微动动脑子，也就知道了liza要去哪里。

两个人上了直升飞机，liza轻车熟路开始驾驶，谢尔盖在旁边帮她。

Liza忽然把耳机扔出了窗外，“这件事不要把马克西姆卷进来了。”

谢尔盖颔首，也把耳机扔出了窗外。

直升飞机缓缓起飞，向着eteri的学校飞去。

下午去参观的时候，eteri的舞蹈学校到处贴的都是晚上演出的海报，学生们应该都在礼堂，而liza和谢尔盖飞去的却是另外一个方向。

“后面来人了。”前方已经能够看到eteri学校的时候，谢尔盖注意到后面追赶上了三架直升飞机，对他们形成了包围之势。

“我驾驶，后面的飞机交给你了。”Liza说。

谢尔盖答应，操纵机枪，寻找射击的机会。

后面的一架直升机显然性能更好，武器射程更远，那架直升机首先开火。直升机并不灵活，liza堪堪躲开这一击，谢尔盖急忙向后还击，但是他们所携带的机枪射程不够，对于对方并不能造成实质性的威胁。

“有别的东西吗？”谢尔盖问liza。

“可能有几个火箭弹？你到后面找找。”Liza回答。

谢尔盖翻出一个火箭弹，打开直升机的门，向后瞄准，他看到了距离他们最近的那架直升机上也探出一颗脑袋，正是阿廖娜，她的肩上也扛着什么东西，正在向这边瞄准着，“快点转向。”谢尔盖大喊。

liza听到他的提示，操纵直升机转了一个大弯，阿廖娜瞄准不成，而谢尔盖也因为飞机的忽然转向无法继续瞄准，两架直升机依然保持着一前一后的位置继续向eteri的学校飞去。

liza的目光无比坚定，她望着学校的某个地方，那里是eteri组织的军火库，如果不能做其他的事情，炸掉这里，也能让eteri的组织遭受重创。

阿廖娜所在的直升机越追越近，现在已经到了射程之内，谢尔盖操纵着机枪进行还击。

Liza盯着前方的那个建筑，直升机的距离越来越近，现在只要能够引爆地上的部分，就能够点燃整个军火库了。

就在这时，一阵剧烈的晃动让她猛地撞在挡风玻璃上。

谢尔盖一个人，终究还是挡不住三架飞机的合围，他们的直升机机尾被击中。

直升机盘旋着向下坠去，liza却松了一口气——直升机掉落的方向正是军火库，她这次不需要再去想如何引爆，直升机里的炸药足以让军火库炸上天。

谢尔盖知道，他们没有翻盘的机会了，现在他唯一能做的，就是在摇晃的直升机里，挣扎着走到liza身边。

“你相信我吗？”liza问他。

谢尔盖不知道要怎么回答，他的内心相信liza，但是杀手的本能却让他不要相信任何人。

Liza见他有些犹豫，笑了笑，这是她不带伪装的笑，如同开在冰上山的花朵，坚毅而美丽，谢尔盖就像第一次见面那样，无法拒绝这个时候的liza，“我相信你。”

Liza回过身，抱住了他，火光中，两人紧紧相拥，liza轻声说道，“来世再见。”

谢尔盖轻抚她的头发，“来世再见。”

直升机就如liza所预判的那样，落在了军火库上，火光瞬时吞没了他们的直升机，然后是军火库的地上部分，然后是地下整个军火库。

一时间，eteri学校所在的地方像是迎来了一场地震，大地剧烈晃动着，炸药的声响振聋发聩，还在礼堂里的学生们跑出来，只看见学校另一边的山脚下传来的剧烈火光，以及如火山爆发时的景象。

阿廖娜在liza和谢尔盖所在的直升机坠落的前一瞬命令直升机转向，才躲开了这剧烈的爆炸，而她无需再做善后工作，没人能从这样的爆炸中活下来。

阿廖娜拨通了eteri的电话，“确定无人生还。但是……军火库被毁了。”

听到这个消息的eteri一阵暴怒，这是她辛苦积累起来的心血，如今毁于一旦，而对面正和她笑眯眯吃饭的塔拉索娃不会再给她第二次钻空子的机会，以后她会受制于人。

塔拉索娃也听到了这个消息，她的脸上还是挂着那样慈祥的笑容，并且满口答应以后会为eteri某点“福利”。

只不过，这些暗潮涌动都和另外一些人无关了。

8年前，法国马赛。

这是liza的第一次任务，任务撤离时她要走一条水路，混进海边游泳的人群里，可是不巧，可能是因为第一次出任务过于紧张，她的脚忽然抽筋，差点被水吞没，在奄奄一息之时，似乎有人把她从水里拽了上来。

liza只记得在昏过去前看到的那双好看的眼眸。

“你醒了？”liza在岸上醒过来时，第一眼看见的依然是这个人。

这人长得比她想的还要好看，眉眼深邃，鼻梁高耸，此时他正在用毛巾胡乱擦着自己湿漉漉的黑色的短发，他看见liza醒过来，笑着走了过来，拿给liza一条毛巾，“你终于醒了，不会游泳就不要游那么远嘛，幸好今天是我值班，及时发现，才把你拉了回来。”

“谢谢。”liza接过毛巾，向他道谢。

“我叫布莱恩，你呢？”救生员布莱恩问她。

“我叫liza。”她回答。

“和朋友一起出来玩的？”布莱恩又递给她一瓶水。

“不算是吧。”liza说，“我正要来这边上学，打算在开学之前先出来玩玩。”

“哦？”布莱恩嘴角笑出好看的弧度，就像是寒冬里挂在天空照耀人们的太阳，“那你要不要导游？”

liza犹豫了一下，但是看着这样的布莱恩，她实在没有拒绝的理由。

后来的事情顺理成章，两个人在波尔多度过了两年快乐的时光，除了布莱恩似乎控制欲有点强，其他地方都十分美好。

“liza，今天太晚了，我去学校接你。”布莱恩在电话里说。

“不用麻烦你了。”liza说，“我搭同学的车，正好顺路。”她一边说着，手上没停，撬开了银行保险柜，拿出里面的一个硬盘。

“我已经到你学校门口了，你怎么还没出来？”布莱恩接着说。

liza手一抖，硬盘差点掉在地上，“我已经出来了，再过20分钟就能到家，要不你还是先回去吧？”

“好吧。”布莱恩说，语气有点不开心。

“你鬼鬼祟祟站在衣柜前面干嘛呢？”liza问。

“看，我给你搭了一身衣服，你喜欢吗？”布莱恩兴高采烈地把从里到外一身搭配拿给liza看。

“我更喜欢绿色那件。”liza从衣柜里扯出一件绿色内搭来，“里面搭这个。”然后她顺手关上了衣柜的门。

布莱恩眼睛忽闪着，似乎更在意那个衣柜。

“你这是干什么呢？”liza看着被搞得布置全变的卧室。

“家具城在打折，我换了套新家具，喜欢吗？”

“额……以前的东西呢？”liza扶额。

“都扔了。”布莱恩回答。

“下次不要扔我的东西。”liza说。

6年前。

今天liza的任务是刺杀，自从和布莱恩在一起后，她已经很久没有接过这样的任务了，但这并不是说她业务已经生疏，周末的商业街，人挤着人的大街，在人群中在某人的腰间刺入什么东西并不是难事。

可是，她却隐约感受到了身后一股断断续续的追踪的目光。

她没有回头，匆匆向前走着，身后不远处，布莱恩正在跟着她。

“大哥哥，你在干嘛呢？”一个咬着棒棒糖的棕色头发小女孩忽然叫住了布莱恩，她笑起来露两排白白的牙齿，十分可爱。

“我在逛街呀。”布莱恩回答。

“我还以为你在跟踪前面那个姐姐呢。”小女孩欢快的说。

“不要乱说话哦小朋友。”布莱恩拍了拍她的头，再向前望去时，已经不见了liza的身影。

“有人在查你。”公园接头的长椅上，阿莲娜递给liza一叠报纸，“上次你出刺杀任务的时候，sofia叫住了那个人，才让你脱身。这是你的下个任务。”

liza装作不经意般翻开报纸，看到一张照片，是布莱恩。

“为什么？”liza的手在微微颤抖。

“跟踪你的人就是他。教授说，要么你死，要么他死。”阿莲娜说罢，离开了公园。

Liza在公园里坐到天黑才回家，布莱恩没有在家，不知道去了哪里。

liza灵光一现，把上次新买的家具翻了个遍，在床下，她果然发现了一处隔板，打开夹层并不是难事，难的是如何面对里面装着的各种化名的多国护照、以及liza自己也再熟悉不过的杀手标配武器。

布莱恩是同行。

并且是有目的接近她的同行。

她忽然懂得了布莱恩看似控制欲的行为，那不是什么大男子主义作祟，而是他在调查自己。

“怎么忽然想着要出来郊游？”周末，布莱恩在liza的要求下开车去了山里露营。

“很久没出来玩了嘛。”liza把脚放在仪表盘上，嚼着泡泡糖，时不时吹出个泡泡。

“作业写完了？”布莱恩接着问。

“回去再写。”liza回答，她看着布莱恩，“反正也不多。”

两个人开到露营地，支好帐篷，升起篝火。

布莱恩拨弄着火焰，liza在后面打开几个罐头递给他，他把罐头倒进锅子里开始搅拌，然后听见了一声和开罐头不一样的咔哒声，这个声音他再熟悉不过，那是手枪保险栓的声音。

“你还是发现了。”布莱恩放下手里的勺子。

“你还有什么要说的吗？”Liza问他。

“没有，你开枪吧。”布莱恩如此平静，就像是在说着明天的天气。

“热尼亚是谁。”Liza没有开枪，而是问出下一个问题。

布莱恩猛地站起身来，转向liza，“你居然不知道热尼亚？你们的组织到底在做什么？他们居然抹掉了他的名字？”

liza被他吓了一跳，向后一步，枪口依然指着布莱恩。

布莱恩像是被打开了什么开关，平日里一向欢快的他变得有些歇斯底里，“阿列克谢，是阿列克谢吗？”

“我不懂你在说什么。”liza又向后一步。

“没有热尼亚就没有阿列克谢，就没有你们的组织，一切都没有。”布莱恩一步步地逼近liza，直到他的胸口抵上liza的枪口，“而你们居然忘了他？”

liza继续向后退，布莱恩继续向前走，“你们居然没有把他的画像挂在墙上，好好膜拜他吗？”

“我不认得他。”liza像是被吓坏了。

布莱恩扳住liza的肩膀，“你是组织现在最好的杀手，你从没听过热尼亚的名字？”

似乎是被杀手两个字提醒到，liza终于从震惊中恢复常态，她甩开布莱恩的手，又后退两步，枪口指着布莱恩的脑袋，“后退，我会开枪的。”

“动手啊。”布莱恩继续向liza靠近。

枪声响起，布莱恩跪了下来，liza并没有开枪打中他的脑袋，而是击中了他的腿。

“你和他一样。”布莱恩捂住腿上汩汩流血的枪口，“没办法对身边的人下杀手。”

两个人已经退至山谷旁边，布莱恩向liza笑笑，扭身跳进了山谷。

liza跑到山谷边上，山谷里杂草丛生，哪里还有布莱恩的影子。

liza还是向阿莲娜报告了清除布莱恩的结论，阿莲娜感觉到，liza似乎有些不一样了。

她的眼眸中不再透出那种年轻人才有的神采，而是冷得像一片雪花，刺痛人心。

但这对她来说是件好事，阿莲娜想。

和布莱恩的对话后，liza没有和任何人提起热尼亚这个名字，只在私下进行了一些调查。

起初，她一无所获，甚至觉得热尼亚这个人根本就是布莱恩的想象，直到她有一次在阿列克谢的钱包里偶然扫到了一张老照片。

阿列克谢坐在沙发椅上，旁边站了两个年轻男人，一个有着深棕色的头发，体格健壮，正朝镜头开心的笑着；另一个则有着半长的金发，瘦瘦高高，蓝眼睛盯着前方，嘴角轻轻抿着，看起来很是冷淡。

这张照片liza再熟悉不过，因为她和sofia也同阿列克谢有过一样的照片，但据她所知，组织从不招收男人。

Liza回去后，画出了两个人的画像，经过交叉比对，终于在一张十几年前的老照片的背景中，比对出了这个金发的男人。

这张老照片的地点是阿列克谢在大学里办公室的楼下，发出照片的人刚刚被这所学校录取，兴奋的发了一张照片，正巧拍到了身后刚从大楼里出来的这个人，更巧的是，发照片的人居然十几年都没扔掉这张照片，还在近期追忆过去的时候，将这张照片发了出来。

而最巧的是，这个金发男人手里拿着一封信，liza用尽一切办法还原了信封上的收件人名字，liza毫不意外，这个名字正是热尼亚。

布莱恩没有说谎，热尼亚并不是他想象中的人，而是一个活生生存在过的组织内部人士。

可是，到底为什么他的名字被抹掉了呢？

他身边的那个棕色头发的人，又是谁呢？

4年前。

布莱恩消失后，liza又在法国逗留了一段时间，后来以转学的名义回到了俄罗斯。

马赛虽然好，可圣彼得堡才是她的家。

她走下火车，圣彼得堡冬天的冷空气让她打了个冷战，但这才是她熟悉的感觉，她生来就注定属于这里。

地中海的阳光太刺眼，而她不是一个应该活在阳光下的人。

这些年，liza明显感到了任务越来越难，不只是当局越发严格，同行竞争也达到了前所未有的程度，阿列克谢收缩了他们的业务范围，现在她的大部分任务都在俄罗斯境内，更多时候甚至只是在圣彼得堡附近。

不过她却觉得，似乎有一双眼睛时常在背后默默的注视着她。

在她抱着书本走过校园的时候，在她坐在公园长椅上舔冰淇淋的时候，在她出任务的时候，她总是能经常感受到那种目光，可是当她回过头去，背后却从来没有人。

这一次任务并不难，她需要潜入某个大楼，偷出一点东西，但是撤离时她却遇到了一点意外，因为用电高峰的关系，这一片区忽然停电，她被卡在了电梯厢上面，无法离开，而安保人员正在逐层检查，她的情况十分危险。

正当她试图割断电梯上的钢缆放手一搏的时候，旁边的应急门被人从外面拉开，有人向她伸出手，“这边。”

听到布莱恩的声音，liza没有吃惊，她就像一直期待着这一刻似的，伸出了手。

“你一点也不吃惊？”布莱恩开着车子，问坐在副驾驶上的liza。

“你不是已经跟了我很久吗？”liza说。

“还是被你发现了。”布莱恩笑笑。

“你跟的那么明显，不就是想让我发现？”liza也朝他笑笑，“前面停车吧，我回家了。”

“不请我上去坐坐？我可是刚救了你的命。”布莱恩把车停到路边。

“好吧。”liza盯着他看了一会儿，最终还是答应了下来，“反正你也早就知道我住在哪里了。”

布莱恩随liza上楼，在门口张望了一下，才踏进liza家门。

“别装了。”liza说，“你不是进来过吗？”

“好吧，你也不是太傻。”布莱恩不再假装，大摇大摆的走了进来。

“喝点什么？”liza走到厨房，打开冰箱。

“威士忌？”布莱恩跟在她身后走进厨房。

“没有。”liza关上冰箱。

“你有什么？”布莱恩问。

“可乐。”liza递给布莱恩一听可乐。

布莱恩沉默了一下，“那来点茶吧。”

liza把水壶放到灶台上，拿出两包茶叶，布莱恩看到茶包的牌子，“你还记得我喜欢的茶。”

“别自作多情。”liza撕开茶包，放到杯子里，“超市里这个牌子的茶最便宜。”

liza泡好了茶，递给布莱恩一杯，自己也捧起一杯，“我想知道更多关于热尼亚的事情。”

“这才是你让我上来的原因吗？”布莱恩吹着热茶。

“还有另外一件。”liza手腕一抖，刀尖已经抵在布莱恩腰间。

“liza，这样是杀不死我的。”布莱恩把茶杯放在一边，握住liza的手，把刀子向上拽，抵到自己左胸口第四和第五根肋骨的中间，“你要从这里刺进去，我才会死。”

刀尖刺破布莱恩胸口的皮肉，渗出点点血迹，但是刀尖却没有继续深入，布莱恩叹了一口气，“有没有人告诉过你，你不太适合做这一行？”

“她们都说我很适合这一行。”liza松开了刀，“但你今天刚救了我，我不会杀你。”

“那是你给自己找的借口。”布莱恩说，然后他向门口走去，“以后如果还能再见面，我再和你讲热尼亚的故事。”

“再见面就是你的死期。”liza在他身后说。

布莱恩摇了摇头，“liza，你还没懂吗？你根本不想杀我。”

2年前。

这是一个再普通不过的晚上，liza今年申请了研究生，学习更加忙碌，此时她正在家里看论文，思考自己下一篇论文的题目，并为此掉了一大把头发。

就在快到夜里12点的时候，有人敲了她的门。

liza觉得很奇怪，这个时间谁会来找她，她从门镜向外看去，看到了正趴在她房门上的布莱恩。

“你喝多了？”liza刚打开门就闻到了很重的酒味。

“是啊。”布莱恩也没和她客气，摇摇晃晃走进了她家，“圣彼得堡就认识你一个人，只能来你这了。”

“那你记不记得这个人还背着杀掉你的任务？”liza关上门。

“哦。”布莱恩径直躺到沙发上，“你还没有从我身上得到信息，不可能杀我。”

“你倒是很自信。”liza踢了一脚四仰八叉躺在她沙发上的布莱恩，“起来。”

布莱恩翻个身，面朝liza，“给你个机会，从现在开始到我等会儿睡过去，你问的问题我都会回答。”

Liza搬了个椅子在他对面坐下，“你怎么喝了这么多？”

“我去找他了。”布莱恩说。

“你是试图喝死自己然后去见他？”liza继续问。

“我可从来没说过热尼亚死了，他是消失。”布莱恩纠正她。

“那你讲讲，你怎么认识他的。”liza给自己倒了杯水。

“出任务时候，遇见了他和廖沙。”布莱恩往头下面塞了个抱枕，换了个更舒服的姿势，“给我也倒点水。”

liza递给他一杯水，“廖沙是棕色头发的那个人？”

“哦？你自己没少做功课嘛，连廖沙都知道。”布莱恩喝了一口水，然后把杯子递到liza面前，“给我加点柠檬和冰块。”

liza白他一眼，“事还挺多。”她起身去冰箱里拿出冰块和柠檬，扔进布莱恩的杯子里，“继续吧，先讲讲廖沙和热尼亚怎么回事。”

布莱恩看了她一眼，缓缓开口，“以前你们组织不收女孩，阿列克谢觉得女孩子太娇气，宁可训练两个天赋平平的男孩子，也不想训练一个天赋异禀的女孩子。而廖莎和热尼亚就是他那个时候手下的双子星。”

“难怪。”liza接道，“直到现在他随身钱包里还带着这两个人的照片。”

“可是后来……”布莱恩接着说，“廖沙叛离出了你们的组织，去了塔拉索娃的组织，阿列克谢十分生气，派热尼亚去清除他，然后热尼亚就和廖沙一起失踪了。”

“然后呢？阿列克谢就这么算了？”liza咋舌，这可不像是阿列克谢的性格。

“我也觉得很奇怪，他在那之后沉寂了很长时间，在之后就只收女孩子了。而你就是他转收女孩子之后亲自训练的第一个人，所以我才很好奇，你到底是个什么样的人。”布莱恩躺着喝了两口水，觉得不是很舒服，干脆坐了起来。

“后来在海边，你也是故意接近我了？”liza问。

“是啊。”布莱恩回答，“我是个独行侠，背后没有你们的组织资源，想查东西总要绕点圈子——而且我当时确实很好奇，阿列克谢在热尼亚之后第一个亲自训练的学生，到底是什么样。”

“别拍我马屁了，继续说热尼亚。你和他？”liza终于问出重点。

“一见钟情呗。”布莱恩言简意赅，“你见过他年轻时候的样子，哪有人会不爱上他？”

liza竟然不知道应该如何反驳布莱恩，“然后你被他拒绝了？——等等，不会是因为廖沙吧？”

“不知道。”布莱恩耸肩，“反正他就是跑了。”

“你也有这一天。”liza没有客气，放肆地开始嘲笑布莱恩，“他不是因为要躲你才消失的吧？”

“那倒应该不是。”布莱恩说，“是因为廖沙……廖沙比热尼亚年纪大些，但是热尼亚后来在圈里名声渐渐超过了他，他似乎有些不满阿列克谢总是把出风头的任务交给热尼亚来做，所以他背叛了你们的组织，去找了塔拉索娃。”

“这可是大事情。”liza回答，“这种背叛，阿列克谢不会放过他的。”

“是啊，所以阿列克谢理所当然派了热尼亚去，然后两个人就一起消失了。”布莱恩说完，把杯子里的水喝光，又倒在了沙发上。

“但我还是觉得，阿列克谢不应该就这么算了。”liza继续问。

“我也觉得奇怪，我甚至去问过阿列克谢——”

布莱恩还没说完，liza就打断了他，“你真是不怕死，居然去问阿列克谢。”

“是的。”布莱恩说，“他知道我，也知道我和热尼亚的事情，所以看到我去找他，并不吃惊。”

“他让你毫发无损的走了？”liza还是不太相信。

“他不但让我走了，还和我说了一句话。”布莱恩抱着抱枕，说，“‘人总是要说再见的，没有人能一直陪着你。’”

“热尼亚的消失和他有关。”liza得出结论。

“没错。”布莱恩回答，“他可能觉察到了热尼亚和廖沙之间的关系，然后清除了他们两个。”

“那我是不是也应该赶快除掉你，以免被阿列克谢清除。”liza向前探了探。

“你以为你为什么还活着？还不是我这几年一个活都没接，天天苟延残喘，贫穷的活着，才让大家以为我真的消失了？你得谢谢我。”

“没一枪崩了你就是谢你了。”liza不无鄙夷的说。

布莱恩这次却没有再回话，liza看看布莱恩，他已经抱着枕头睡着了。

liza走到布莱恩身边蹲下来，双手捧住他的脸，睡着的布莱恩毫无攻击性，liza只要手上用力，就能掰断他的脖子。

“liza……”睡梦中的布莱恩蹭了蹭liza的手，“我也喜欢过你。”

liza叹了口气，还是没有动手，而是回到房间里给布莱恩拿了一条被子。

因为她忽然发现，听到布莱恩的这句话，她的内心并没有什么波动，反而和她在去学校挤地铁的路上，有人和她说今天天气真好，而她回报一个微笑时的心情差不多。

她是真的放下了。

所以留着这样一个既是朋友又是敌人的人，又有什么不好呢？至少可以给她已经很无趣的生活增添一些刺激。

第二天早上，布莱恩是被煎蛋的味道弄醒的，他睁开眼睛，liza正在做早饭。

“给我带份了吗？”布莱恩爬起来，很自然地到厨房给自己倒了杯咖啡。

“你倒是不把自己当外人。”liza瞪他一眼，“帮我拿两个盘子。”

布莱恩从柜子里拿出两个盘子放到liza手边，liza分好煎蛋和培根，又放上两片面包，每人倒了一杯料理机里刚打好的菠菜汁，布莱恩把两个盘子端到餐桌上，liza带过去餐具，两个人就像是以前那样，又坐在同一张桌边吃了早饭。

“如果不是因为热尼亚，我很愿意和你在一起。”布莱恩一边吃早饭一边感慨。

“我不是很愿意。”liza说，“你知道我费了多大劲才忍住想把这把刀插到你脑袋上的冲动吗？”

“liza，有没有人告诉过你，你分不清爱和恨。”布莱恩忽然说了这么一句话。

liza没有回答，或许布莱恩说的对，她是曾经把对布莱恩的情感混为一谈，但是过了这么多年，她成长了很多，更加了解自己的内心，与其说分不清爱与恨，不如说她是看淡了一些事情。

两个人默默吃过完了早饭，布莱恩帮她收拾好餐具，两个人便一起下楼了。

而当他们刚刚走远，一辆小皮卡停到了楼下，一个金发、穿着傻乎乎的高领毛衣的男人从装满行李的皮卡上走下来，开车的人似乎是他的朋友，两个人看了看门牌号，金发男人拿出钥匙打开了单元门，钥匙上面的号码正是——501。

现在。

加勒比海某小岛上。

热带小岛永远都是度假圣地，哪怕只是一座名不见经传的小岛上也能经常见到游客的影子。

小岛唯一的一条主路上，一名银发男子和一名绿眼睛姑娘并排走着，他们的脸已经晒出古铜的色调，但手臂内侧还是能看得到雪白的颜色。

他们走到路边卖花的小摊边驻足，摊主是个有些秃头的老大爷，大爷看到他们，马上招呼，“给这位女士买朵束花吧，你看她眼睛的颜色，正配这束绿色的绣球。”

银发男人接过这束花，递给了身边的女孩子，“喜欢吗？喜欢就买。”

“别闹了。”女孩子把花放回摊子上，“阿列克谢。”

“liza，我现在已经改叫尼古拉，请叫我新的名字。”秃头大爷回答，“以及，拿了花就要付钱，不能再放回来，没带钱就叫布莱恩付。”

布莱恩掏出一张纸币扔在桌上，“你不管改名叫什么都还是这么抠门。”

“家大业大，不精细一点，早晚败光。”阿列克谢把钱扔到钱箱里，又翻出几张零钞找给他，“同样的话也送给你。”

布莱恩没有接这几张零钱，“就当是给你的小费了。”

阿列克谢也没有客气，把零钱放回钱箱里。

一只橘猫从路边跳出，跳到了阿列克谢的腿上，阿列克谢笑起来，把橘猫抱到自己怀里，“热尼亚，你又跑到哪里去玩了？”

听到这个名字，一向十分冷静的布莱恩脸上也有些抽筋，“你居然给你的猫取名叫热尼亚？”

“怎么？”阿列克谢摸着小猫的脑袋，小猫仰起头，喵喵的叫着。

这是一只有着湛蓝眼睛的橘猫，布莱恩盯着它看了一会儿，不得不承认，它确实很像热尼亚。

布莱恩忽然笑了，“阿列克谢，你是不是一直都在骗我。”

“我骗你？”阿列克谢看着他，目光炯炯有神。

“你太偏爱热尼亚了。”布莱恩摇头，“放活人离开，不是一个组织领导应该做的事情，难怪你竞争不过塔拉索娃。”

“我可什么事情都没做。”阿列克谢继续撸猫。

“那你现在是怎么回事？”布莱恩问他。

“我想退休了。”阿列克谢坦然回答，“不假装死掉，怎么退休——不过你是什么时候发现我没死在爆炸里的？”阿列克谢忽然问liza。

“你说的那段话。”liza回答，“我最开始还以为你是要清除我，就像清除热尼亚那样，但是我没有事情，你的办公室却爆炸了，而我并不相信你会在明知有危险的情况下却不做任何事情。以及，你既然还让我活着，自然以前也可能没有清除掉热尼亚。”

阿列克谢点了点头，“确实是我的学生，学的很好。不过这也是我必须退休的原因——你们都把我看透了，包括敌人。”

“阿列克谢，你才是入错行的那个人。”布莱恩感慨，“我以前一直觉得，热尼亚和liza都并不像杀手，因为他们太有人性，原来最不像杀手的人是你。”

“也别说我了。”阿列克谢瞪他一眼，“你自己不也是憋了好几年没有一点动作，转行去搞金融投资，以至于我真以为liza当年狠心把你杀了。要不是那次你们两个早上一起出门被sofia看到，我都不知道你没死。”

“搞金融赚钱比较快。”布莱恩回答，“我也得吃饭。”

“轮到你们两个讲了，后来那都是什么破事？”阿列克谢问。

liza看了看布莱恩，“他撅屁股我就知道他要放什么屁。”

“早知道你这么了解我，我就不费劲的暗示你了。”布莱恩说，“要避开谢尔盖把准备好的河豚毒素塞给你也不是那么容易。”

“救护车和验尸官不也是我帮你联系的吗？”liza说，“这些你自己都不准备，就敢假死？不怕玩脱了假死变真死？”

“我相信你。”布莱恩回答，“再说作为回报，我最心爱的直升机都让你炸了，你还有什么不满意的？”

“哦对。”liza点头，“还得谢谢你在直升机里放的防爆保险柜，不然我和谢尔盖也活不下来。”

“看来不止我一个人想退休了。”阿列克谢感慨，“好吧，今天的花卖完了，我要回家了。”他抱起热尼亚，拎上钱箱，关上摊子，“后会有期了。”

liza和布莱恩向阿列克谢道别，然后两个人继续向前走去。

走到前面的十字路口，liza停下脚步，“那我们就在这里说再见了？”

她伸开手，想要拥抱布莱恩，布莱恩眨眨眼，“你知道吗，现在我有点怕你再给我脖子上来一下子。”

“那算了。”liza正打算放下手，布莱恩还是回抱了liza。

“对不起。”布莱恩在她耳边说。

“嗯？”

“为所有的事。”布莱恩回答。

“死人不会有仇恨，而我们现在都是死人。”Liza说，“不过我其实一直有个疑问。”

“什么？”布莱恩松开了liza。

“我以为你喜欢男的。”liza说。

“哦，那是你的误解，我单纯就是喜欢好看的。”布莱恩十分没所谓的说，“所以我后来说喜欢过你，也是真的。”

“好吧。”Liza释然一笑，“你接下来怎么打算？”

“我一直都坚信，热尼亚没死，刚刚看到阿列克谢后，我更这么觉得了。”布莱恩看着远方，“我想再去找找他。”

“那就祝你好运。”liza回答，“不过你知道，他像只猫一样，如果躲起来，是没人找得到他的。”

“我知道。”布莱恩点点头，“但有些事情，不去做怎么知道结果呢？”

布莱恩说完，向liza挥了挥手，然后穿过马路，向另一个方向走去，liza目送着他的身影消失在路的尽头，转上了另一条路。

liza的脚步轻快，像是钢琴师在键盘上敲出欢快的节奏，让路过她的人也都忍不住对她微笑。

她走到一家小酒馆的门口，露天的桌子旁，一个人正在等她。

“谢廖沙！”liza小跑过去，扑到站起来迎接他的谢尔盖怀里。

“今天心情这么好？”谢尔盖被liza扑了个趔趄。

“看到你心情就好。”liza松开他，坐了下来。

谢尔盖把菜单递给她，两个人凑在一起看着今天的主厨特别推荐，落日余晖洒在他们的头上，让他们仿佛戴上了属于天使的光环。

路边，两个来度假的女孩子正在看着地图。

“这里风景真好。”一个女孩子对另一个说。

“是啊。”另外一个女孩子点着头，“如果人死后会在这样的地方生活，那么死亡也就没什么可怕的了。”

她们手中的地图上正标着这座小岛的名字——

“来世”。


End file.
